Segunda oportunidad para el amor
by Mama Shmi
Summary: Todo transcurre luego del Epilogo del ultimo libro, Hermione esta con Ron, Harry con Ginny... Severus esta vivo, pero el futuro dara algunas vueltas y las cosas van a cambiar. Entren Lean y por sobre todo comenten.
1. Chapter 1

_**Segunda oportunidad para amar**_

_Todos los derechos sobre los personajes son de la señora JKR, la historia retorcida que van a leer es producto de largas noches sin sueño. Aclaro que es mi primer fic de varios capítulos, y cuando digo varios me refiero a muchos jajajajaja Porfi dejen review, son el alma de los escritores._

_Aclaraciones sobre este fic:_

_El fic comienza luego del epilogo, 21 años después…_

_Edades aprox de los involucrados:_

_Remus Lupin & Nymphadora Tonks (Muertos)  
>Teddy Lupin (Abril de 1998) 21 años – Academia de aurores<em>

_Bill Weasley & Fleur Delacour  
>Victoire Weasley (2 Mayo 2000) 19 años – estudiante de Medimagia<br>Dominique Weasley (2003) 16 años  
>Louis Weasley (2005) 12 años<em>

_Percy Weasley & Audrey  
>Molly Weasley II (alrededores de 2006) 13 años<br>Lucy Weasley (2007) 14 años_

_George Weasley & Angelina Johnson  
>Fred Weasley II (2003) 16 años<br>Roxanne Weasley (2007) 14 años_

_Ron Weasley & Hermione Granger  
>Rose Weasley (2006) 13 años<br>Hugo Weasley (2007) 11 años_

_Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley  
>James Sirius Potter (2004) 15 años<br>Albus Severus Potter (2006) 13 años  
>Lily Luna Potter ( 2008) 11 años<em>

_Rolf Scamander & Luna Lovegood  
>Lorcan y Lysander Scamander (gemelos) (2008) 11 años<em>

_Draco Malfoy & Astoria Greengrass  
>Scorpius Malfoy (2006) 13 años<em>

_La única diferencia es que Hermione salva de morir a Snape._

_Snape trabaja en el ministerio a cargo de un laboratorio de pociones dedicado para Aurores y criaturas mágicas._

_Harry y Ron son jefe de aurores._

_Hermy esta a cargo de la Sección Protección y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, _

_Ginny es ama de casa_

_Minerva es directora del colegio._

Cap 1

Era 1º de septiembre, varios chicos y chicas de diferentes edades junto a otro tanto de adultos estaban en el anden 9 ¾ junto a un hermoso tren de color rojo, había baúles, maletas, jaulas con búhos u otros animales, para alguna persona ajena a ese mundo seria extraño, pero para todos los del anden solo significaba que el Expreso de Howarth estaba por partir, era el inicio de un nuevo año escolar. Luego de dejar a sus hijos en el andén (una familia numerosa y variable en edad) Ginny y Hermy regresaron a sus hogares.

Ese año Lily y Hugo ingresaban a 1º año, varios de sus primos y hermanos ya estaban en el colegio, Teddy y Victoire ya había terminado y estaban en diferentes academias mágicas.

Ginny es ama de casa, no se dedico a estudiar, ya que su sueño era cuidar de su familia (sus hijos y su adorado Harry) pero al tener a los 3 niños en el colegio estaría mucho mas tranquila y podía ocupar todo su tiempo para cuidar y mimar a su esposo, aunque Teddy se de vueltas cada tanto, ya que esta estudiando para ser auror.

Hermi luego de pasar y chequear que todo este bien, se dirigió al ministerio, donde estaban las oficinas de Cuidado y protección de criaturas mágicas.

Ron y Harry habian sido enviados esa madrugada a la zona de los Balcanes, había sido detectada la presencia de magia oscura y muchos incidentes no esclarecidos, ellos estaban al frente de dos grupos de 5 aurores.

El ministerio de magia estaba a full, su funcionamiento era el de una maquina bien calibrada y aceitada, con la caída del mago tenebroso, se realizo una muy intensa y eficiente limpieza dentro de TODAS las áreas del ministerio, aquellas personas que tenían solo una mínima duda fueron investigadas, algunas despedidas, aquellas con amplia participación fueron juzgadas y pasaran el resto de sus días en Azkaban.

Entre los que encarcelaron esta Umbridge, porque por mas que decia que fue manipulada, había muchas memorias de su desagrado a cualquiera que fuera inferior a ella, esto le dio un pasaje directo a Azkaban

Aparte de encarcelarlos de por vida, se les rompía la varita y se les privaba de la magia. Ya no había dementores, pero al no tener magia, la cárcel de Azkaban era muy eficiente. tenia muchas protecciones y había muchos guardias que rotaban turnos solo con permisos del ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt

Sus hijos estaban muy bien, Hugo había mandado lechuza diciendo que había quedado en Griffindor, junto a Lily, la menor de los Potter.

Ahora podía dedicarse por completo a la ley de protección de los infestados por hombres lobo. Ella estaba escribiendo una ley sobre no solo la protección de los hombres lobo sino también su responsabilidad . por un lado se les permitía su reinserción a la sociedad como magos provechosos, pero tenían también muchas mas responsabilidades, incuso si formaban una familia, ya que el gen de hombre lobo no era genético. Una de las responsabilidades era tomar la poción matalobos, para aplacar los instintos salvajes y poder tener un grado alto de conciencia y poder así poner un freno a los instintos de cazar y matar. De esta forma los ataques se mantendrían a raya. Aparte estarían registrados por edad y lugar de residencia.

Dentro de esta ley jugaba un muy importante papel la posión mejorada que había experimentado Snape. Esta se vendía en las farmacias correspondientes, pero si no podías acceder había un registro para que medimagos de San Mungo te alcanzaran gratuitamente la posión todos los meses. Así muchos hombres lobo pudieron reincorporarse a sus trabajos, incluso algún que otro Auror. Lo cual los beneficiaba, ya que se convertían pero eran muy cocientes de su papel en una lucha en ese estado, protegiendo y ayudando a otros aurores.

También estaban sus avances por los elfos. Los cuales por mas que no estaban siendo liberados, había convencido de que se vistan un poco mas decentemente. Y estaba prohibido el maltrato hacia ellos. Ya que con solo un golpe estos cambiaban de dueño o eran enviados a colegios o instituciones que los precisaban .

NdeA: bueno este es mi primer fic de vs cap. lo se empieza medio confuso, pero dejen review. Les cuento que tengo hechos varios cap, pero debo corregirlos y arreglarlos. Yo escribo y luego voy puliendo poco a poco.

Se que aun no dice mucho pero ya van a ver por donde van los tiros.

Mama Shmi


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : ver cap 1, no tengo ganas de copy paste :)

Cap 2

Hacía ya 3 días que no tenía noticias de Harry o de Ron, eso ya estaba preocupándolas a ambas tanto Ginny como ella sabían que a veces no se comunicaban, pero había reportes diarios y estos no llegaban. Esta situación había puesto en marcha un nuevo grupo de Aurores y de Inefables que se disponían a trasladarse hacia el último lugar indicado.

A las pocas horas de mandar la nueva formación esta regreso, apareciendo en la sección de Aurores de San Mungo, había muchos heridos y varios muertos. Los habían emboscado.

Del primer grupo solo 3 habían sobrevivido, Harry esta muy mal herido, tenía una fea cortada en su pecho, y dos Aurores que el había protegido estaban en muy mal estado, lamentablemente Ron había muerto en combate, protegiendo, sin éxito, a su grupo de por lo menos una veintena de mortifagos. Cuando el segundo grupo apareció, también fueron atacados, hiriendo a varios, pero iban preparados, se desperdigaron y localizaron a todos los muertos y a los tres heridos.

Harry estaba muy triste por la suerte de su amigo, compañero y hermano del alma. Ahora le tocaba a él decirle a su familia que había fallado.

Hermione recibió la noticia de lo sucedido y se presento en San Mungo junto a Ginny, cuando pregunto por ron, ellos no dijeron nada, tenían ordenes de no decir nada, aparte la prensa esta afuera y debían contenerla. Hermi entro junto a Ginny donde estaba Harry y este empezó a relatarles los hechos, como se habían separado en dos grupos de 5 aurores y ellos los dirigían, y como mas de veinte mortifagos les salieron al paso entre los arboles del bosque y los atacaron, del grupo de ron nadie había sobrevivido, del de Harry por una muy buena maniobra, había logrado antes de caer inconsciente rescatar a dos aurores y esconderse en una cueva cercana hasta que llegara la ayuda.

Al relatar dio a entender que ron no lo había logrado, Harry sintió una pena muy grande, ya que no solo le estaba contando a Ginny que su hermano estaba muerto, sino también le estaba contando a Hermi que no estaría junto a su esposo nunca mas. Ahora ella debía contarle a sus hijos….

Luego de lo que parecieron horas llorando y consolándose, el hospital preparo los cuerpos de los fallecidos y fueron llevados con toda la seguridad de que no se filtrara información, hacia el ministerio. Donde fueron dejados en una sala para su velatorio y posterior entierro. En ese momento Hermi junto con Ginny y un no muy recuperado Harry ingresaron howarth y pidieron hablar con Minerva. Le contaron lo sucedido con Ron y con otra Auror que tenia familia en el colegio. El como cabeza de grupo deslindo la necesidad de que los familiares dijeran lo sucedido, el les contaría a esos niños que su padre, madre o tío no estaba mas.

Por suerte no eran tantos. Sus hijos, los de Hermione y la hija de 16 años de una Auror, el padre de la chica estaba con ellos para consolar a su niña.

Cuando termino de contarles a todos lo sucedido los padres y madres consolaron a los niños, y los llevaron a sus hogares ya que esa noche despedirían los restos y al día siguiente los enterrarían.

En el ministerio todo era un revuelo de papeles y organización de último momento ya que debían velar y sepultar a 7 aurores caídos en el cumplimiento de una misión.

Entre los que estaban ayudando a llevar esta tarea, para presentar los restos como corresponde, estaba Severus Snape, ya que varios de estos jóvenes o no tan jóvenes aurores habían sido alumnos suyos, se sintió muy mal por la suerte de Ron, no había sido el mejor alumno, sabia que no le caía en gracia, pero el nunca le desearía mal, sabia que a Herms le seria difícil llevar esta perdida, lo mismo que a Molly, que era el segundo hijo que perdía por la guerra y las secuelas de esta. Se fue a su laboratorio y preparo una dotación excesiva de pociones revitalizantes, ya que sabía que las necesitaría y con urgencia.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer ver Cap 1

Cap 3

La despedida fue muy especial, se detallaban los logros de cada uno, sus familiares estaban ahí y los despedían. Gracias a Snape, pudieron llevar la carga de la perdida dentro lo esperado. Había pociones por todos lados. Molly agradeció su presencia y su disposición ante este hecho, también ayudo a Hermione y a sus hijos ya que estos estaban destrozados y Herms no podía con si misma, se había derrumbado por completo, no era la leona que lucho en la guerra, era una leona perdida, herida. Luego, cada familia fue transportada a diferentes lugares, para enterrar los restos. La familia de Ron fueron llevados hasta La Madriguera, ya que en la parte mas alejada de la casa, cerca del arrojo, reposaba el cuerpo de Fred, y ese lugar seria también para Ron. Cada familia regreso luego a sus hogares donde se relajaron y se dejaron atender por otros familiares y amigos cercanos.

Snape acompaño en todo momento a los Weasley, como profesor y compañero de trabajo cercano a Hermione, a Harry y a Ron se los debía, aparte la chica le había salvado la vida en la casa de los gritos, si no fuera por su determinación no estaría vivo. Le debía mucho.

Molly , Arthur y Charly se retiraron a La Madriguera, Perci, su esposa e hijas a su casa, Bill, Fleur y sus hijos se fueron a al refugio en la playa, George y Angelina y sus niños al Callejón Diagon donde vivían.

Hermione con sus hijos, con Ginny, Harry y los tres pequeños fueron a su casa la cual estaba cerca de la de Harry. Severus los acompaño todo lo posible, ayudando a Harry con los niños. Ya que las chicas tenían que descansar por la traumática situación. Harry todavía convaleciente, fue convencido por Snape que se fuera a Grimauld Place con sus hijos, que el acompañaría a Ginny luego, para que Hermi no estuviera sola, el se quedaría a ayudar todo lo posible era una deuda que tenia con la castaña y no se movería hasta que esta se lo pidiera.

Se instalo en la habitación de huéspedes y se encargo de ayudar a Hermione en todo lo posible, aparte que los padres de Hermione no estaban el país, estaban en America, se habían mudado hacia 3 años. Hermione no tenia familiares que la acompañara en esta difícil situación.

Harry acepto sabiendo que las dejaba en excelentes manos, el viejo profesor siempre había sido muy duro, pero después de la guerra era un muy buen amigo, aparte que se divertía mucho contando anécdotas del trío dorado a los hijos y sobrinos de estos. En fin un buen amigo y niñera si se lo veía desde otro lado.

A la semana los chicos regresaron al colegio, al estar entre amigos los ayudo muchísimo, en el colegio contaban también con el apoyo de los profesores que habían conocido a ron

Hermione no regreso aun al trabajo. Extrañaba a Ron y estar en el ministerio no ayudaba.

Por otro lado cada vez que salia a comer o tenia que hacer algún tramite, se le había pegado una sombra, Snape no la dejaba sola, le daba charla, le hacia reír (cosa rara no) y trataba que estuviera de mejor animo. También le recordaba la cantidad de veces que los tres hacían trastadas en su clase. Esto la entristecía pero le levantaba el humor, porque recordaba los tiempos de escuela, ella le contaba las travesuras y los líos en los que se metían y las dudas con respecto a su profesor. Este no podía dejar de reírse. Sabiendo la de problemas en los que se metieron y lo cerca que habían estado de morir en mas de una ocacion. A veces, a estas salidas al mediodía se les unía Harry y el prof. No salia de su asombro ante la irresponsabilidad del grupo y del viejo director que los dejaba y daba cuerda….

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4

Pasaron los meses se acercaban las fiestas, y todo seguía igual, su animo seguía igual o peor, Hermione veía que no podía seguir en el ministerio por mas buena onda que le pusiera, lo hablo con el Ministro y dejo el puesto, pero no las leyes que estaba formulando y que casi estaban listas. Aparte extrañaba a los chicos.

Hablando con Minerva esta le ofreció el puesto de transformaciones, el actual profesor tenia que regresar a su país por motivos familiares y el año que vendría no tenia quien cubriera esa cátedra.

Ella acepto con gusto, por lo menos durante los años que le quedaban a Hugo, ya que este estaba en 1ª año. Por lo menos estaría 6 años ejerciendo.

Rose podría vivir con los Potter al salir del colegio, siempre y cuando esta no se casara, ya que la niña estaba saliendo con Scorpius desde el 1º año de escuela y era un noviazgo muy formal. Pese a que sus progenitores no lo quisieran. Pero como Draco había cambiado mucho, dio el visto bueno. Draco también estuvo muy triste por Ron. Le exigió a Hermi que cualquier cosa que le avisara. El estaba haciendo negocios entre el mundo mágico y el muggle y le estaba yendo muy bien. Un día había descubierto lo que era la tecnología muggle, había visto su invención muy productiva, había visto la vuelta de tuerca para unirla a la mágica, teniendo el aval del ministerio claro.

Hermione les contó de sus planes a Harry y a Severus, estos le dieron el visto bueno. Incluso ambos pensaban si podían acompañarla, ya que Harry estaba muy cansado y su esposa temía por su vida. Severus, cosa que el no comprendía bien del todo, extrañaba mucho la enseñanza.

Le plantearon a Minerva sus necesidades, y esta determino que lo mejor seria que Harry enseñara DCAO a los de 6to y 7mo y Severus enseñara pociones también a los de 6to y 7mo. dejando los cursos inferiores a los maestros que actualmente estaban. Por lo menos estos tendrían mucho mas aliviada su carga

Así que al año siguiente habría entre sus filas 3 nuevos profesores. Tendría que ver el tema del alojamiento de dos de ellos. Aunque seguro Severus pediría sus apreciadas Mazmorras

Por otro lado Ginny estaba feliz, ya que trabajaría en Sortilegios Weasley de Hogsmeade y viviendo en un depto arriba de este, vería a su familia todas las semanas, George se quedaba en el Callejón Diagon y listo.

Las fiestas las pasaron en La Madriguera, por mas recuerdos de Ron que esto trajera, fueron fiestas tranquilas, con el alboroto dado solo por los pequeños de la familia, los adultos charlaban en diferentes grupos, todos comentaban lo de los futuros empleos en el colegio y los felicitaban por el cambio de ambiente, los jóvenes que cursaban en el colegio, se preguntaban como serian esas tres personas como profesores… si eran igual o mucho mas estrictos. Los tres se miraron y se reían con solo imaginar la reacción de cualquiera de ellos en sus clases, sobre todo en Pociones con Snape. Jeje

Mientras tanto Severus planeaba algo antes de entrar a trabajar en el colegio…

Continuara...

_NdelaA:_

_Gracias por los reviews y los MP, espero que este capitulo les guste, lo corregí rápido. _

Perdón si me trago alguna falta de ortografía.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer ver cap 1

Cap 5

Las vacaciones de verano habían llegado, Harry y Severus hacia unos meses que habían dejado el ministerio. Ambos estaban mucho mas relajados, ya no sentían tanto la presión diaria del trabajo pesado y agotador, se preparaban para trabajar en el colegio.

Severus decidió darle a las dos familias una sorpresa… unas vacaciones en una de isla privada, Hermione, Harry y Ginny pusieron el grito en el cielo, que como costearía ese gasto que eran muchos, que era una de tantas islas privadas y exclusivas en el Caribe. Snape se reía y decía que no había problema, solo que empacaran ropa, a Hermione la miro y le dijo especialmente usted, SOLO ROPA y luego agregó que llegarían por red Flu. Eso los desconcertó mas…

Snape les contó que la isla era de el, que hacia 5 años la había comprado y construido una casona en ella, los 3 jóvenes no lo podían creer, Hermione le pregunto como se llamaba la isla… el dijo que como era una isla donde habían muchas flores la llamo en honor a una gran amiga y pidió a Harry perdón por ese atrevimiento ya que la isla se llamaba Lily´s Island, Harry se emociono con la idea, se lo agradeció. Les contó que en la casona había habitaciones y otras dependencias: una completa cocina muggle a todo lujo, un muy buen comedor, salón de juegos, una súper biblioteca con libros sobre magia y novelas muggles (jeje por eso solo ropa), 5 habitaciones simples con camas enormes y 4 habitaciones temáticas con varias camas (como para chicos), tenia un quincho con pileta, juegos de jardín y demás cachivaches, tanto de origen muggle como mágicos para disfrutar. La había construido, decorado y ambientado pensando en ellos, porque el no tenia otra familia que ellos. Era como el tío solterón con plata, que da apoyo y brinda seguridad. Así que solo debían relajarse pasando un mes ½ en la mas absoluta tranquilidad y disfrutar. También tenia un amarradero con un yate como para recorrer las islas que estaban por los alrededores.

Partirían en dos días, debían empacar solo ropa ligera, trajes de baño, algún que otro traje de etiqueta, por si se les ocurría salir a algún lugar.. (con red flu todo es posible).

Porque la consigna era solo ropa, ni libros, ni juguetes. La casa tenia de todo y para todos.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron en un gran living comedor muy bien iluminado, de techos elevados, se podían observar en el interior del mismo una sección perteneciente a los dos pisos superiores, que con la barandilla ofrecía el aspecto de balcones. En el primer piso eran los cuartos de los chicos y la habitación de juegos, en el segundo piso estaban las otras habitaciones: 2 habitaciones, la biblioteca y otras 3 habitaciones.

Severus indico a cada uno que cada habitación tenia en la puerta el nombre de su habitante. De Esta forma que la Habitación de Snape en la punta, al lado de la del la de Hermione, la biblioteca y luego la del matrimonio Potter.

La habitación de Snape era como el, muy Slytering, Paredes con empapelado verde con lineas verticales en color plata, todo el papel era en si muy delicado a la vista, para nada chocante. Una cama king size de elevada altura y muy mullida, con varias almohadas. Mesas de luz a cada lado, una pequeña biblioteca, y un escritorio secreter de estilo antiguo. El piso era de madera clara, lo que daba mas luz a la habitación.

El cuarto de Hermione tenia el mismo empapelado pero en rojo y dorado, todo lo demás era igual. El del matrimonio Potter también en amoblamiento era igual, pero el empapelado era mucho mas claro, era mas bien dorado con lineas rojas.

Las habitaciones de los chicos eran geniales, una para las chicas y otra para los chicos, ambas con temas relacionados a la magia, con juegos, almohadones, y demás cosas de acuerdo a las edades. La sala de juegos era otra cosa, ya que estaba equipada con juegos de consola, tv de plasma, home tehater, y demás cachivaches muggle de tecnología.

La casona estaba en el centro de la isla, sobre una pequeña colina, con una pequeña selva tropical al fondo de esta. La isla no era muy grande pero invitaba a la expedición, tenia cerca de la casa en la base de la colina un montón de flores salvajes y tropicales de todos colores.

Era un paraíso en la tierra. Harry junto a los chicos varones se fueron de escurción. Ginny, Rose y Lily se internaron en la cocina, de la cual Hermione fue echada, esta se dirigió a la biblioteca donde se encontró a Snape que estaba leyendo, Severus dejo de leer para ponerse a charlar sobre el lugar con ella, charlaban tan animadamente ambos sentado en unos cómodos sillones, que no se dieron cuenta del paso de las horas. En un momento dado se abrió la puerta dejando entrar a Harry que los miro interrogante… diciéndoles que esperaban para bajar a comer… ahí cayeron que habían estado charlando mas de 3 horas…. Ambos se ruborizaron por la situación, se les había pasado el tiempo charlando de todo un poco, un tema llevaba al otro y habían armonizado la conversación muy tranquila y hasta divertida a veces. Harry no lo podía creer, si el no los hubiera buscado hubieran estado hasta el día siguiente. A Hermione y a Severus se les había olvidado el mundo…

Todos se rieron por lo sucedido, Rose recordó que si ella y su madre estaban solas, debía colocar una alarma para poder avisarle que había que comer, porque siempre se olvidaba de las comidas no solo de ella sino de Rose y Hugo también jejeje, por suerte, Rose había crecido y ella cocinaba mientras su madre se sumergía en los libros o pergaminos…

Hermione estaba roja, sabia que se sumergía pero nunca se había dado cuenta. Severus dijo que también el tenia ese problema, pero que su único y querido elfo domestico, rescatado de una familia abusona, le llevaba siempre la comida y el seguía trabajando mientras comía, bueno eso era antes ya que trataba de parar y comer sin estar al lado del caldero, recordó cuando se confundió y en ves de llevarse un bocado de comida agarro un pedazo de hígado de dragón, escupió y se lavo la boca 80 veces para sacarse el mal gusto, todos rieron, ya que a Hermione le pasaban cosa parecidas, como meter la pluma en el café pensando en el tintero. Todos se estaban burlando de ellos dos, pero tan cordialmente entre risas que no se fastidiaron en absoluto, ya que reconocieron que cuando se enfrascaban y concentraban en algo nada los alejaba de ello.

Hermione se dedico esas vacaciones a dar largas caminata por la playa, a veces iba sola, pero en la mayoría de las veces Severus la acompañaba y charlaban, de rose, de Hugo, de lo que el Colegio les deparaba, como serian sus alumnos, que alumnos conocían, estos paseos siempre eran antes de la cena, cuando el sol ya se ponía y el calor no era tan fuerte, aparte que se apreciaba la brisa del océano. Los paseos con Severus la ponían de muy buen humor. Y el se sentía bien estando junto a ella.

Harry y Ginny, veían lo bien que se llevaban , Harry pensaba en algunos hechos del pasado y le pedía a Merlín y Morgana sabiduría para guiar a sus amigos si ellos le pedían consejo. Porque sabia que seguro le pedirían consejo.

Y así entre bromas, caminatas, charlas incansables, metedura de patas, y demás cosas pasaron el mes y medio, era hora de regresar y comenzar a trabajar.

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer, ver cap 1_

Cap 6

Y llego el 1° de septiembre y los chicos subieron al tren junto a Harry, Herms y Severus. Los alumnos no podían creerlo, 2 integrantes del trío de oro y un viejo profesor regresaban a Hogwarts.

Cuando llegaron fueron presentados. Hermione daría clases a todos los cursos y Severus y Harry solo a 6 y 7.

Dar clases significo ponerse en la piel de sus profesores, tratar de ingresarles información sencilla, a alumnos con mentes hormonadas, por suerte daba transformaciones, y solo era papeleo y algún que otra clase practica con mucha paciencia. Pero le agarro el gusto, aparte hablando con Minerva se interiorizó en estudiar para ser animago, quería saber si aun en esta etapa de su vida podía lograrlo.

Minerva le dijo que si, ya que sus conocimientos eran muy avanzados y no creía que le tomaría mas que unas semanas poder prepararse para lograrlo. Eso si lograba la concentración requerida.

Por su lado Harry estaba en su salsa, dar clases a chicos mas grandes era menos estresante. Lo mismo opinaba Snape, el profesor de los cursos inferiores era muy bueno impartiendo pociones a los mas chicos, sabia guiarlos y tenia muchísima paciencia, aparte que les enseñaba muy bien, pero perdía esa paciencia con los de mayor edad, ahí había que poner mano dura y Snape era lo que necesitaban esos alumnos.

Hermione no les dijo nada de su proyecto de animago, quería que fuera una sorpresa. Ya lo había logrado y solo en unas semanas.

Por eso se los debía contar pero de a uno. primero cito a Harry junto al lago, en un árbol cerca de la orilla.

Harry llego y se sentó a esperarla, de repente una gran leona de pelaje marrón cobrizo se le acerco y acostó a sus pies, Harry estaba petrificado, no respiraba, en eso la leona, se levanto acercando su hocico a la cara de Harry le pego un lengüetazo a la mejilla y parte de los ojos de este. El susto en su cara era algo indescriptible. Pero mas fue su asombro cuando delante de el la hermosa leona se transformo en una señora de pelo muy enrulado que lo miraba divertida. Se sentaron bajo el árbol y Hermione le contó de su transformación. Luego le dijo que así como lo había asustado a el, ella quería hacer lo mismo con Severus esa noche en las mazmorras, Harry le dijo que tuviera cuidado, no sea que infartara al pobre profesor, ambos se rieron y mucho.

Continuara...

_Si se que es corto... perdón... :)_


	7. Chapter 7

Cap 7

Esa noche mientras hacía la ultima ronda, Hermione se paro frente a la puerta y con mucho cuidado la abrió, inmediatamente se transformo en leona, adentrándose en los dominios oscuros del viejo profesor. Paso por su despacho y no había nadie, fue lentamente hasta sus habitaciones, no sabiendo si entrar o no, con la cabeza empujo suavemente la puerta, y ahí lo vio, sentado frente al fuego de la chimenea de su habitación, con un vaso de whisky de fuego en una mano y un libro en la otra, se acerco por detrás y se coloco a su derecha debajo de la mano en la que descansaba la bebida. Severus estaba semi dormido, un poco por la bebida otro poco por la agradable sensación de la chimenea, pero sintió la presencia de la leona bajo su mano, sin casi moverse, miro atentamente a la leona, ahí a sus pies, acostada sobre la piedra desnuda, debajo de su mano, dejo el vaso a un costado en una mesita y luego acaricio la cabeza del animal.

-Quien eres para venir junto a mi? sabes acaso quien soy ?

El animal, se levanto y posando sus patas delanteras en el pecho del profesor, paralizándolo momentáneamente, acurruco su cabeza en el cuello de este. Severus acaricio el pelaje del animal y sintió una muy agradable sensación. Casi podía decir a quien le recordaba, pero era imposible ella no era un animago… o si?

Separándose del animal solo un poco cruzo sus ojos y los de la leona, unos ojos chocolate le miraron y el pregunto

-¿Hermione?.

Automáticamente ella se transformo quedando sentada sobre el, Severus la abrazo y acaricio la espalda y cabello de ella y felicito por su transformación.

Ella estaba cansada, el dejo que se relajara y arrebujara en sus brazos, recordó la vez en que el estuvo en los de ella cuando le salvo la vida, ella se quedo abrazándolo hasta que los medimagos llegaron, ya que estuvo dándole de su propia energía para mantenerlo estable. Y eso no se lo olvidaba, ella una pequeña joven se había puesto en peligro por el. El sabia que no debía albergar sentimientos que no fueran mas allá de la amistad, que ella estaba muy enamora de la zanahoria y que no debía interferir. Pero ahora todo era diferente, Ron había muerto, ella estaba sola y necesitaba a alguien que la conociera, aparte que últimamente se juntaban mucho para charlar, es mas esa misma noche el la esperaba para hablar sobre pociones curativas. Acurrucada sobre su ex-profesor se relajo, se dejo llevar por los sueños, sueños con olores muy particulares, hierbabuena, musgo del bosque, y madera. Se sentía flotar ente esas fragancias, que a ella le gustaron y le atrajeron siempre. Pero que esta vez juntas la dejaban totalmente relajada. Se despertó dentro de esa sensación de plenitud de haber dormido muy bien luego de mese de medios sueños , estaba en una habitación que no era la de ella, sobre una cama que todavía mantenida esas fragancias. Una habitación muy oscura, solo alumbrada por una luz medio verdosa proveniente de la ventana donde se veía el fondo del lago, a su lado el ex-profesor todavía dormía, ella se asusto y recordó lo pasado a la noche. Ambos estaban vestidos, ella tapada con una hermosa y suave colcha hecha de pieles, el acostado con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y las piernas también levemente cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos. Ella estaba en pantalones y una camisa. Severus se despertó y vio la cara de desconcierto de ella.

-Te quedaste dormida en mis brazos, estabas exhausta, te acomode en mi cama y te tape, estas mejor?, no es bueno transformarse mucho rato ni muy seguido al principio, gastas mucha energía, luego cuando controles estas transformaciones, no va a haber ningún problema. Me gusto mucho tu forma de leona-

Snape casi no quería mirarla, la camisa arrugada y casi transparente por la transpiración no dejaban demasiado a la imaginación y el no quería tentarse y decir algo que incomodara o perturbara esa amistad. no podía permitirse el perder eso que tenían. Aunque el quisiera mucho mas...

Continuara...

_Poco a poco las cosas se van a decantar por si solas, ustedes lean y diviértanse... besitos a todos los que me mandan mensajitos :)_

Feliz Día para todos!

14 de Febrero, para mi es un día muy especial, hoy cumplo junto a mi esposo 8 años de casada... si como lo escuchan 8 años... ni yo misma lo puedo creer... XD

Encuesta: _Les gustaría leer un fic muyyy subido de tono, onda sexo gráfico y sin tapujos? Casi sin trama... si hubiera una calificación seria MMM :) ( ya tengo mas de 16 hojas de word)..._

_comenten porfi … si? _


	8. Chapter 8

Cap 8

Hermione se levanto e ingreso en el baño. Severus, se levanto y cambio de ropa, llamo a un elfo y pidió que le trajeran algo de desayunar café y te. Cuando ella salio, vio que el ya se había levantado y pedido algo de desayunar para los dos.

Ella había arreglado su blusa, y estaba mucho mas presentable. charlaron un poco sobre lo ocurrido restándole importancia, y dejando la situación como una anécdota mas a las que ya tenían en común y solo entre ellos, ella se retiro a sus habitaciones, en un par de horas comenzaban las clases.

Luego de las clases, Hermione se acerco a Harry y platico con el, sobre lo ocurrido en las mazmorras.

- Herms ten cuidado, no lastimes al profesor -

Ella no entendía, pero Harry sabia algo que no le terminaba de contar...

- Solo ten en cuenta los sentimientos del profesor, no incentives una relación mas allá de la amistad a menos que estés realmente dispuesta a ir mas allá, a verlo como algo mas que un amigo … -

Hermione no podía creer lo que le decía.

- Por mas que a mi me gustaría que algo mas pasara y lo deseo, no veo factible eso, ya que Severus solo me ve como una muy buena amiga y solo me protege, por que le salve la vida-

-Si Ron nunca se hubiera declarado, tu apellido de casada seria uno muy diferente, seria Snape. El no dijo nada porque escucho que Ron se te declararía, el se quedo atrás en las sombras - Harry sabia que el profe amaba a la castaña, lo preocupado que siempre estaba de su bienestar. Se veía a la legua.

Y Hermione, por muy inteligente que era, a veces había cosas que se le escapaban y comprendió todo.

- Cuando adolescente me enamore de dos magnificas personas, con una de ellas forme una hermosa familia, fui feliz por muchos años hasta que Dios se lo llevo... con la otra forme una muy fuerte amistad. -

- Si realmente te gusta Severus, háblalo con el, pero espera un tiempo prudente, hasta fin de año para comenzar una relación…. Así no pones en duda tu anterior relación con Ron. -

Era tarde, ya habían pasado las fiestas de Halloween, Hermione se paseaba por los jardines del colegio, a su alrededor dos jóvenes corrían y reían, Rose abrazo a su madre y observo como Hugo corría y legaba hasta ellas y se volvía a irse…

Rose notaba algunos cambios en su madre, y trato de ver que sucedía..

-Ma, que pasa, yo se que aun extrañas a papa, pero ya paso mas de 1 año, se que nunca lo vamos a olvidar pero no podemos verte siempre tan triste y preocupada.

-Rose, hija, no estoy afligida por extrañar a tu padre, el siempre va a estar en mi corazón, fue el único hombre de mi vida..., estoy así por otra cosa, hija que dirías si yo tuviera la posibilidad de que en un futuro encontrara de nuevo alguien a quien amar..

-Mami eso seria genial, no hay que cerrarse al amor, en algún lado leí que si dios te cierra una puerta seguro abre una ventana, así que si sientes que puedes ser feliz igual o mejor que cuando papá estaba vivo, no lo dejes pasar.. y con respecto a Hugo, yo hablare con el, le preguntarle si quiere verte feliz o triste. De todas maneras se que nunca vas a olvidar a papa, el siempre formo parte de tu vida.

-Gracias Rose, no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso … y si hay alguien por quien estoy empezando a sentir algo, aunque no se bien que puede suceder…

-Mami es eso verdad?

-Si hija hace algunos días sentí como una sensación rara mientras soñaba, aromas conocidos me llenaron de una sensación tannn agradable que me sentí como en casa. Y eso me recordó a alguien, me estoy planteando que sentimientos tengo actualmente hacia esa persona.

-Eso es muy cool mami, es como que estas de nuevo como una adolescente jejeje, no me digas nada, creo saber quien es, sonrío pícaramente la joven.

Hermione se quedo quieta un momento, como su niña podía saber quien era, tan obvia resulto ser…

-Hija en quien piensas? Pregunto la castaña con temor

-Hay mami pero si es muy sencillo el tío Sev, primero: desde siempre me di cuenta que te adora, siempre esta atento a todo lo que a vos o a nosotros pueda pasarnos, segundo te mira y trata de grabarte en su memoria, y siempre que observa como te ríes el también sonríe, aparte que nos cuida y mucho mas desde que papá no esta, durante mucho tiempo me plante que si el no hubiera estado junto a nosotros, vos no estarías aquí, serias una cascara de la mujer que sos, te hubieras debilitado. Eso también debo de agradecerle, que mi madre sigue viva. Y mama convengamos que pese a la edad del tío (casi 60), se mantiene muy bien. Dijo pícaramente Rose.

Hermione vio que su niña tenia razón, vio desde otro ángulo a Severus, aparte de que se dio cuenta lo observadora que era su hija…

-A vos o a Hugo les molestaría que en algún tiempo yo comience una nueva relación….

Por supuesto que no.. y no te tardes tanto, si alguien te reprocha algo, mándamelos a mi, no saben donde se meten, amaste con toda el alma a papá y el ahora ya no esta, hace mas de 1 año y 2 meses que no esta, yo estaría muy feliz de que el fuera mi segundo papá, y creo que Hugo va a pensar lo mismo. Ambos te queremos y también lo queremos a el.

Hermione camino junto a sus hijos hasta el interior del castillo, era hora de la cena.

Rose esa noche hablo con su hermano y sin decirle quien podría ser el afortunado señor, el dijo que no había problema, siempre y cuando esta persona no lastimara a su mamá y la pusiera de mejor humor. Por dios que eran magos, necesitaban tener a alguien que los ayude a manejar la magia.

_N de la A: _

_bueno ya van 8 capítulos y así se van dando las cosas... acá hace mucho calor día a día... en unos semanas comienzan las clases... PANICO! mi niño va a ir a salita de 3, por suerte cerca de casa... vamos caminando … pero comienza jornada completa y hay que adaptarse... _

_con respecto al fic, tengo hecho hasta el cap 12/13, pero no creo que sean muchos capítulos mas... se que no es la gran historia, es la primera de vs capítulos que escribo... _

_un saludo grande a todos los que me leen _

_Mami Shmi_

_Agradezco los reviews de : _Mnica Snape, Desvario, Radioactive Shev. Gracias!


	9. Chapter 9

Cap 9

A la mañana siguiente, cuando bajo, espero que profesores y alumnos estuvieran desayunando, se transformo en Leona y atravesó las puertas del comedor, dejando petrificados a todos menos tres personas… Severus, Minerva y Harry la miraban muy contentos, ambos se contaban la forma especial que tuvo de decírselos jeje

Todos los alumnos estaban por largarse de ahí, cuando la Leona se acerco a la mesa de Griffindor, se acerco a Rose y a Hugo y colocando su cabeza entre ellos se acurruco, luego se separo y rugió muy fuerte, alertando a todos. El comedor quedo en silencio, Rose no sabia que hacer, Hugo tampoco, pero Rose se levanto y acerco con valentia, primero acaricio a la Leona, como vio que esta se dejaba, se inco en el piso y la abrazo, en ese instante la Leona, se transformo, dejando ver a la profesora Hermione, el comedor estallo en aplausos y griteríos, mientras Rose seguía abrazada a su madre, se le unió Hugo. Los tres se abrazaron. Al separarse fue hacia la mesa de los profesores, donde ella entrego un pergamino a Minerva, era su acreditación como animago.

Griffindor tenia no solo de jefa a una Griffindor, sino también a una animago Leona. Era la envidia de las demás casas, que les reprochaban a sus jefes de casa por no transformarse en un símbolo de la casa, jejeje

Ese desayuno nunca se olvidaría, y formaría parte de alguna próxima edición del libro _**Hogwarts: una historia**_….

Luego de desayunar, Hermione se acerco a charlar con Severus, este la felicito por la entrada majestuosa y el rugido. Y le pregunto que pasaba, de que deseaba hablar, ella lo cito para esa tarde en los lindes del bosque, para hablar con tranquilidad. Severus no entendía que se traía la leona, pero seguro no era nada bueno.. o si?

El día paso volando, Severus ese día solo tenia un curso, pero estaba trabajando en las pociones que debía suministrar tanto al colegio como al ministerio.

A la tardecita luego de merendar, se acerco al bosque, la Leona lo esperaba, esta se acerco a el con paso majestuoso y con la cabeza el indico sentarse en el pasto, luego se acostó cerca de el y comenzó a olerle la ropa y la cara, Severus no entendía esta reacción, hasta que la leona junto su hocico con su cara como dándole un beso, Severus se quedo rígido, mientras que La Leona se transformaba, quedando Hermione, este entonces correspondió el beso, y así juntos ella a horcajadas de el, se besaron, cuando el oxigeno fue necesario, Severus la miro y vio que estaba sonrojada, el la abrazo y comprendió que también ella tenia sentimientos por el.

Severus... te amo, siempre te ame, no podía vivir si te morías, aunque no pudiera estar con vos. Quería que vivieses. No sabia que nos deparaba el futuro, si estaríamos juntos o no, no sabia si me amabas. Pero yo, yo siempre te ame, desde 5to que te amo Severus...

Oh Hermione... yo también... Hacia el final de 5to cuando irrumpieron en el ministerio y fuiste herida... no lo soporte, a escondidas, te visite en San Mungo cuando estabas dormida, recuperándote de las heridas. No sabia que hacer, quería poder aliviar tu dolor... en 6to, me sentí morir cuando acepte lo que Albus me pidió... creí que te perdería, que ibas a odiarme mas de lo que lo hacías... y luego desparecieron durante casi un año... yo trataba de averiguar como estaban, esperaba que estuvieras bien, que esos dos cabezas de chorlito te cuidaran... deseaba tanto verte... Te amo tanto linda... sufrí mucho cuando aceptaste a Ron, pero me dije que era lo mejor, yo soy muy grande para vos, no te merecía, y aun hoy no te merezco...

Oh Severus, no digas eso... acepte a Ron, porque lo amaba muchísimo y porque vos no me decías nada, nunca me dijiste nada... yo esperaba que vos me lo pidieras... que te me declararas...

Oh por Merlín y Morgana ... si me hubiera declarado ... entonces lo hubieras pensado...

Si, yo habría pensado mejor... te amaba tanto o mas que a Ron... recuerda, siempre te defendía...

No me quiero separar de vos, nunca mas... te amo, te deseo Hermione, pero te respeto tanto... no sabes lo que te amo mi niña...

Severus, no soy una niña, soy una mujer adulta, madre de dos adolescentes...

Siempre seras mi pequeña sabelotodo...

Se besaron apasionadamente, sus cuerpos se entrelazaron en un salvaje abrazo, pero luego de esa fogosidad se separaron al recordar donde estaban...

Regresaron juntos al castillo y decidieron salir, conocerse. Pero conscientes de mantener esta creciente relación en secreto, podían verse a escondidas en los muchos lugares ocultos del en el castillo.

Cuando no tenían clases se fugaban al aula de menesteres como adolescentes y le pedían un lugar divertido donde pasarla juntos, la sala les proporcionaba lugares muy copados, desde salas de musica, sitios con juegos de aventura y acertijos, donde se debían buscar mutuamente, hasta un castillo inflable gigante para saltar y quemar adrenalina. Luego de casi 1 1/2 mes en esta situación, Hermione pidió a la sala, sin que el lo oyera, un lugar romántico para estar con el, la sala les proporciono un cuarto alegremente decorado e iluminado, con alfombras y almohadones, en el medio de los almohadones una mesita ratona con comida (se que la sala no puede llevar comida, pero esta comida no fue creada por la sala, fue sustraídas de las cocinas), ambos se quedaron pensando y luego de descalzarse, se acercaron y tumbaron en los almohadones. Comieron de las frutas que había en la mesa, todas tropicales y dulces, para compartir, Severus le dio en la boca una fresa con chocolate, Hermione izo lo mismo, luego ella sintió un poco de calor y se saco la capa que traía, ya que afuera hacia mucho frío, el hizo lo propio con la suya, ella se quedo con su túnica color azul y el con su chaqueta, camisa y pantalones. Mientras comian habian empezado a darse pequeños besos, una de esas veces, se habian visto a los ojos y se dieron cuenta que se deseaban y mucho. Se reflejaba la pasion de cada uno en el otro.

El le desabotono cada boton de la tunica, dejando al descubierto un sujetador verde esmeralda con encanjes, y una tanga haciendo juego, ella se ruborizo, hacia mucho que no estaba con un hombre y esto era muy agradable, el la beso en el cuello, y bajando la manga de la túnica, beso su brazo. Ella mientras desabotonaba la levita de el, asi como tambien su camisa, dejando al descubierto un torso muy bien formado y mantenido, mismo torso que habia visto en la playa de la isla, aquel que en sueños anhelaba tocar y besar. Se acerco a el y lo beso, mientras el la besaba, terminaba de sacarle la túnica del brazo que quedaba , ella desabotono el pantalón, pidiéndole que se levantara lo ayudo a quitárselo, estaban parados frente a frente, ella con un conjunto verde de encaje, el con boxers negros ajustados a la piel. Se notaba una creciente erección, el desabrocho el sujetador y admiro sus senos, pese a haber sido madre, se mantenían algo firmes y hermosos, admiro el resto de las curvas, sus caderas y abdomen con signos de su maternidad, pero hermosa, el pese a su edad tenia un cuerpazo para el infarto, su abdomen era liso, con algunos músculos bien marcados, sus piernas eran fuertes. Y la marcada erección le decía que la iba a pasar muy bien a su lado. Ella se acerco y despacio le bajo la ropa interior, sorprendiéndole el tamaño y el grosor del miembro del profesor, que estaba muy bien. Luego fue el turno de el de sacarle la ultima prenda. Dejando ver un pequeño triangulito de bello muy prolijo. El aprovecho y undio su cara en ese lugar haciendo que Hermione abriera las piernas, esto dio para que ella se tumbara y el aprovechara mejor la posición para besar y lamer su intimidad. Hermione agarraba los almohadones y los estrujaba, nunca había sentido sensaciones tan fuertes, tan profundas. Snape seguía jugado con su lengua dentro de ella saboreándola, succionando, tocando y degustando su esencia. La llevo hasta el orgasmo, donde lamió sus jugos con extremado placer. Luego de esto ella no se quedo atrás moviéndose rápidamente posiciono su boca en el miembro de este y comenzó a lamerlo, se lo metía de apoco y probaba como hacerlo sentir bien, su respuesta no se hizo esperar el lo estaba disfrutando, sentía las venas duras en el miembro de Severus, sentía como las manos de este aferraban su cabeza y la guiaban con un ritmo acentuado, hasta que en un momento este la separo y la acerco a su cara y la beso, degustando los sabores de ambos, ella aprovecho y se subió sobre el, dejándose caer sobre el miembro de el, penetrándose, así unidos empezaron a moverse rítmicamente, hasta que en un momento dado los dos gritaron sus nombre y colapsaron juntos luego de u grandioso orgasmo. El se vino en ella como nunca se había venido cuando se masturbaba, ella había tocado el cielo y había caído y había vuelto varias veces. Estaban agotados, pero felices.

Ella se dio cuenta de que Severus, era SU dios del sexo, era solo para ella. Quería hacer publica su relación, ya no había vuelta atrás, no sabría como contenerse, en publico, luego de esto.

_Nota de la Autora:_

_Bueno... llegamos al primer encuentro... creo que esta es la primera vez que escribo un encuentro sexual tan largo. Por favor comenten si les parece que no quedo bien, o hay algo que arreglar... estoy abierta a todas las opiniones... recuerden, soy nueva. Aparte que aunque no lo crean, me da cosa escribir lo que mi mente me dicta... _

_Gente un placer escribir para ustedes. _

_Un abrazo grande pasen buen fin de semana. No se aloquen en carnaval!_


	10. Chapter 10

Cap 10

Un año y casi 4 meses habían pasado de la muerte de Ron, casi 2 meses que en secreto mantenía una relación con Severus… eran las vacaciones, por las fiestas navideñas, las pasarían en el castillo, junto con la familia de Harry. Mientras cenaban en el Gran Comedor, Harry vio que Severus y Hermione estaban mas juntos que de costumbre. En el Gran Comedor estaban los profesores, los hijos de Hermione y los de Harry junto Ginny, y un par de alumnos de 7 que no había podido ir a su casa. Luego del discurso de Minerva, Severus pidió la palabra y dirigiéndose a Hermione le dijo.

-Se que es muy pronto, pero lo que siento por vos ya no puedo callarlo, Hermione te amo. Rose, Hugo les pido permiso, a ustedes sus hijos, para salir con su madre y su bendición para poder cortejarla. Yo quiero casarme con ella en un futuro no muy lejano. En la mesa no se oía ni un ruidito, Harry se había quedado con el tenedor a medio camino, los chicos están con la boca abierta al igual que todo el cuerpo docente. Rose hablo, profesor Snape, se de los sentimientos de mi madre hacia usted y se que su amor es verdadero, como parte de esta familia le doy nuestro permiso y bendición de que salga y corteje a nuestra madre. Hermione estaba sentada entre Rose y Severus, estaba roja cual tomate, pero se levanto beso a Hugo y a Rose, y dirigiéndose hacia Severus lo beso tiernamente.

Todos aplaudían, ya que ahora sabían porque el cambio en el humor de ambos. Y supieron que ellos serian muy felices.

Luego se fueron a dormir, Hugo, Rose, Lily y James se fueron a su torre, se llevaron a Albus camuflado (recuerden que pertenece a Slytering), los dos chicos de 7 pertenecían a Ravenclaw y se fueron a su torre, Harry y Ginny a sus aposentos y Hermione junto a Severus a las mazmorras…

Ni bien traspasaron la puerta Severus, atrapo en un abrazo la cintura de Hermione, dándole vuelta la puso frente a el y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, devoraba sus labios como si fuera la ultima vez, acaricio su cuerpo y ambos se desvestían mientras avanzaban hacia las habitaciones de el…. Al llegar a la cama estaban desnudos y el besaba y saboreaba cada centímetro de piel de ella. El se acostó boca arriba y ella se subió a horcajadas de el, la penetro, ella empezó a moverse rítmicamente, luego de varios envestidas y movimientos por parte de ambos , llegan al clímax , gritando los nombres de ambos...

La mañana la despertó con la sensación de estar volando, cuando miro de donde venia ese placer, lo vio, Severus estaba besando y degustando su clítoris, haciendo que ella tenga múltiples descargas de placer. Luego de esta preparación se centro en ella y la penetro con fuerza, casi salvaje, esto le agrado a Hermione. Juntos comenzaron nuevamente y cuando acabaron, totalmente exhaustos se dirigieron a bañarse. Se cambiaron y fueron al árbol a ver los regalos, había de los chicos, de Harry, de los profesores, le habían regalado de todo a los dos, Severus tomo un paquete de color rojo y dorado que llevaba su nombre, se lo había dado Hermione, era un estuche con dagas, cuchillos, revolvedores, pinzas y demás objetos de diferentes materiales para la correcta elaboración de pociones. A Severus le encanto. Luego le entrego un pequeño paquete de color verde y plata, ella lo desenvolvió, dentro había un estuche de terciopelo verde, lo abrió mostrando un hermoso anillo con un rubí y una esmeralda, a cada lado de estas piedras habían dos figuras muy pequeñas y delicadas, del lado de la esmeralda una serpiente, del lado del rubí una leona. Mientras Hermione lo miraba hipnotizada, Severus se arrodillo frente a ella y le dijo, quiero que seas mi esposa, quiero casarme contigo el día de San Valentin… aceptas. A lo que Hermione dijo que si!

Cuando llegaron a desayunar todos los veían como estaban de contentos y pudieron apreciar el hermoso anillo que había en el dedo de Hermione. Rose se acerco a la pareja y miro el anillo, luego los abrazo y beso a ambos, Hugo también los saludo, luego todos los saludaron y felicitaron, Severus entonces le pregunto a Rose que le parecía el día de San Valentin para casarse, ella se puso tannn contenta que se largo a llorar. Y al darse cuenta que no faltaba casi nada todas las chicas empezaron a hiperventilar…. Tenían 1 mes y 20 días mas o menos para preparar no solo el casamiento sino también un pequeño fin de semana de luna de miel y la fiesta de San Valentin…..

Aparte Severus y Hermione querían avisarle a los padres de ella y a Molly y a Artur, no debía dejarlos de lado…..

_Continuara..._

_y se acerca el gran día..._


	11. Chapter 11

Cap 11

El día era muy frío, pero en las habitaciones de las mazmorras estaba muy cálido, Hermione y Severus estaban durmiendo abrazados, el calor de la chimenea hacia muy agradable la estancia, era sábado por la mañana y no había drama con el horario. Ese día no había clases. Pero aunque no quisieran debían levantarse. Las fiestas habían pasado y no le habían dicho a nadie mas de lo del casamiento. Por lo cual ese sábado visitarían a sus padres que aun estaban en Inglaterra y a los Weasley.

Cuando estuvieron arreglados, fueron con Molly y Arthur por red flu, estos los esperaban para desayunar. Molly estaba feliz por ver a Hermione, ya había notado lo feliz que estaba la chica para año nuevo, y quería charlar con ella y saber como se sentía.

Cuando llegaron Molly y Hermione se sentaron en la cocina a charlar mientras que Arthur y Severus se fueron al estudio…

-Molly vos te enojarías si yo estuviera enamorada alguien nuevamente….- Dijo Hermione

Molly la miro sonriente -hija mia, yo se que amaste con toda tu alma a Ron desde muy chica, se que durante mas de un año casi no sonreíste, sino fuera por las bromas de los que te rodeábamos. Se que Ron va a estar siempre en tus pensamientos y en la mirada de tus niños. Si ellos que son tu carne aceptan una nueva relación, nosotros no podemos mas que ponernos felices ya que tienes la suerte de haber encontrado el amor por segunda vez. Y si soy sincera realmente estaría muy feliz de que rehicieras tu vida al lado de un hombre que sepa lo que sos, que bese por donde caminas y que ame a tus hijos como si fueran suyos. Me supongo o todo esto es lo que hace Severus, porque me imagino que es el hombre del que me hablas no? -Dijo Molly dejando sin palabras a Hermione. Esta estaba feliz su suegra estaba muy contenta. Hermione le contó que pese a que el noviazgo fue muy corto, estaba previsto casarse el 14 de febrero en el colegio y que los esperaban junto al resto del clan, ella acepto gustosa y dijo allí estaremos todos!

Mientras ellas deliberaban como seria la boda, Severus charlaba sobre Hermione con Arthur, este ya sabia de los sentimientos del pocionista hacia Hermione y sabia que nunca la lastimaría, que sus nietos serian tratados como sus verdaderos hijos. Y que siempre el recuerdo de Ron estaría presente.

Arthur agradeció que sus nietos estuvieran muy bien cuidados y atendidos. Aparte que Hugo necesitaba una figura paterna fuerte y Severus seria un muy buen padre. Aparte que lo incitaba a también formar su propia familia, ya que Hermione era joven todavía, y siendo el un maestro de pociones podría fabricar alguna que otra poción fortificante para embarazos tardíos… Severus estaba rojo de vergüenza, que Arthur Weasley le de consejos sobre fertilidad y demás cosas lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso. Jejeje XD

Ambos fueron a ver a los padres de Hermi, que estaban en un hotel, se aparecieron directo en la suite, luego de sorprenderse... estos también se pusieron felices con la decisión y si se los permitían estarían en la boda. Ella los invito a quedarse en su habitación del colegio... ya que no la estaba usando... y así podrían verse todos los días... solo debía pedir permiso a la directora.

La directora dio el ok, Hermione y Severus conjuraron todo el equipaje y lo embalaron, luego acompañaron a los Sres Granger, fuera del hotel hasta un callejón... Severus tomando a su futuro suegro y Hermione a su madre les dijeron. -Respiren hondo, es como pasar por un tubo de pasta dental, luego respiren normalmente. Y así los llevaron hasta el limite de aparición, luego fueron tranquilamente caminando...

Cuando llegaron ya era hora de la cena, los padres de Hermione cenaron en la mesa con sus nietos, se maravillaron de la magia del lugar, ellos se asombraban mucho...

veían a su hija y al profesor juntos en la gran mesa, estaban felices, sabían que su hija era feliz nuevamente...

Los días pasaron los padres de Hermione pasearon por todos lados, los que los veian en el pueblo sabían que no eran magos, pero que eran los padres de una heroína de guerra, también se adentraron un poquito en el bosque prohibido junto al guardabosque... este les contó las aventuras que su hija tuvo cuando chica... vieron un partido de Quidditch, se impresionaron con las maniobras sobre la escoba, y sobre todo cuando escucharon los nombres de los participantes de los equipos... Griffindor contra Slytering … James y Rose contra Albus y Scorpius... (su nieta y sobrinos jugabansobre las escobas..) luego del partido, que gano Griffindor, y luego de que el jefe de la casa de las serpientes acordara pagar su apuesta a la Jefa de casa de Griffindor... (jejejeje) fueron al castillo, donde todos irían a cenar... y cuando todos estaban sentados apareció la directora seguida de varios profesores, y al final entro Hermione del brazo de un hombre de pelo negro entrecortado, muy apuesto con un pantalón de jean ajustado, que resaltaba su hermoso trasero y una remera negra que hacia que se le marcaran cada uno de los músculos... se escucho una respiración fuerte como una exclamación de deseo de varias bocas femeninas... mas fue la exclamación, casi un aullido o varios silbidos cuando el buen mozo se sentó junto a Hermione en la gran mesa, ocupando el lugar de Snape... cuando Minerva felicito a las casa por el partido, anuncio que el hombre que estaba sentado junto a nosotros es Severus Snape... luego de pagar la apuesta por perder el partido... TODAS LAS CHICAS (desde ya que Rose no, ella solo tiene ojos para Scorpius) del colegio le miraron con deseo y lujuria ... esto puso muy nervioso al profesor. Viendo esta reacción por parte del alumnado femenino y algún que otro del masculino... Hermione se puso delante de la mesa y se transformo en leona.. y pego tal rugido que dejo muy en claro su posición... SI LO TOCAN, SI LO ACOSAN, MUEREN...

El alumnado entendió perfectamente este rugido... Severus Snape era de la Profesora Granger Weasley. Y no se tocaba...

Los padres de Hermione se quedaron helados por lo hecho por su hija y le pidieron una explicación de como es que se podía transformar en animales... ella les dijo que solo en leona y porque ella pertenece a un grupo chico, de magos que se pueden transformar en animales... Minerva les mostró su transformación en gato... y se quedaron mucho mas impresionados... aparte que la felicitaron por el nuevo look de Severus.

Luego de esa cena estaban cansados y fueron directo a las habitaciones de Severus. Se desvistieron, Severus le dio un muy relajante masaje de espalda que dejo a Hermione nocout, quedo tan relajada que no se dio cuenta cuando este se acerco y se enrollo con ella para descansar.

A la mañana siguiente quería hablar con Hermione sobre el futuro de ambos.

Severus le pregunto a si ella quería tener hijos con el, ella lo miro con cara de enamorada y le dijo si tu los quieres yo también, pero estoy algo grande y no se que tan fácil será quedar embarazada a esta edad, le explico que había pociones especiales para ambos, para poder incentivar la fecundidad, también que había pociones para tomar durante el embarazo y ayudar en el fortalecimiento y crecimiento del feto.

Ella entonces le dijo comienza a prepararlas amor, porque quiero tener muchos hijos contigo y lo beso apasionadamente.

Continuara...


	12. Chapter 12

Cap 12

Y llego el gran día...

El castillo estaba decorado completamente para San Valentin, no solo para festejar esa fecha en particular, sino también por la boda que se llevaría a cabo.

El gran comedor estaba totalmente vacío, solo había un altar adelante de todo y nada mas.

Los alumnos e invitados llegaron a la hora pautada, luego de que todos los invitados estaban ubicados, Severus avanzo Sobre un camino de alfombra, de color rojo, por el pasillo central y se ubico a un lado del altar, estaba completamente vestido de blanco, sus pantalones, camisa y levita eran de color blanco y su capa era blanca con bordados entrelazados rojos y verdes. Con el nuevo look se veía genial, parecía mas joven... era verdaderamente un adonis...

Inmediatamente, comenzó a sonar en el recinto, una hermosa melodía producida por hadas del bosque y una pequeña niña tirando pétalos de rosa avanzo seguida de cada una de las damas de honor, Rose y sus primas, un desfile de varias jóvenes rubias y pelirrojas, vestían de blanco con detalles en rojo y verde, atrás de todo entro Hermione, tomada del brazo de su padre y de Arthur, uno a cada lado, la escoltaban al altar. Al llegar al altar la entregaron a Severus, este le dio la mano y ella avanzo hacia el, inmediatamente, un halo mágico los rodeo, comenzando la ceremonia, El ministro de magia presidiría la ceremonia. Este enumero las funciones que ellos como pareja, como unidad de esta nueva familia, debian cumplir, les dijo sus derechos y obligaciones como miembros de un matrimonio. Luego enlazo sus manos con listones plateados y ellos dijeron sus votos... el ministro realizo una floritura en el aire y los lazos plateados se convirtieron en dorados entrelazando las manos que estaban unidas, luego de fundirse en su piel y aparecer sobre sus dedo anular una fina alianza dorada. Muchos pétalos caían sobre ellos anunciando el final de la ceremonia, el ministro los declaro marido y mujer. Severus tomo del talle a Hermione y se unió a ella con un apasionado beso, todos aplaudieron!, en ese momento un montón de mesas redondas y sillas vestidas para la ocasión aparecieron y cuando todos estaban sentados apareció la comida y las diferentes bebidas. Y así dio inicio La Gran Fiesta de Esponsales y Baile de San Valentin.

Todo fue hermoso, Hermione y Severus estaban en una nube, todo era perfecto, sus amigos, sus familiares, sus compañeros de trabajo, sus alumnos y por sobre todo Rose y Hugo, junto a ellos, felices y contentos bailando, Rose bailo junto a Scorpius varias canciones, bajo la atenta mirada de Severus que no le perdía mirada de donde el joven ponía sus manos, Hermione se reía de lo posesivo que era incluso para con su hija. Mentalmente Severus se planteaba hablar con el joven y con Draco, no sea cosa que esta relación dañara a Rose. Ambos Bailaron cada pieza de baile, no se separaron... Cuando toco el Vals, comenzó a bailar con su amado esposo... y luego con su padre, Arthur, Hugo, Harry, James, Albus, Neville, Draco, Bill, Charly, George, y demás Weasley...

Todos los hombres en el salón bailaron un Vals interminable... y al final Severus la tomo del talle y bailo con ella nuevamente... mientras ella bailaba con todos, el también bailo con cada una de las damas que se acercaban a sacarlo a bailar, fue un excelente bailarín y demostró sus ocultas aptitudes... Era algo digno de ver Severus Snape bailando, minerva no lo podía creer, incluso Albus se había colado en una de los cuadros del comedor para poder observarlo, en otro cuadro que estaba colgado para la ocación James, Sirius, Lupin y Lily muy jóvenes miraban todo muy contentos, Snape lo había encontrado perdido, mientras ayudaba a Harry a limpiar el desván de la vieja casa Potter, se lo mostró a Harry, este lo tenia siempre colgado en el comedor de su casa, pero lo llevo al castillo para que vieran a Severus lo feliz que era junto a una de las brujas mas inteligente que tubo el colegio...

Los bailes y la comida siguieron hasta muy entrada la madrugada, desde ya que los alumnos de cursos inferiores se fueron a dormir temprano, que los únicos que se quedaron hasta realmente tarde fueron los amigos y familiares de la pareja. La cual no dejaba de bailar. Ese día un pintor mágico los retrato a los dos juntos como pareja.

La fiesta llego a su fin y antes de irse los invitados desayunaron a las 6 de la mañana, antes que el alumnado baje, luego se fueron a sus casas, Harry y Ginny tomaron el cuadro de los merodeadores y fueron a dormir al dormitorio de este. Severus tomo a Hermione y se fueron a las mazmorras, donde descansaron como se lo merecen sin interrupciones. Ese día se lo pasaron descansando y luego del almuerzo pasearon por el borde del lago. Recordaron que debian empacar , ya que a la mañana siguiente saldrían por 4 días en plan viaje de bodas …. irían a la isla en el Caribe.. donde juntos podían disfrutar de la tranquilidad y seguir amándose.. solo llevarían una pequeña valija...

Estaban en su despacho, tenían la valija con ropa, Severus lo achico y coloco dentro del bolsillo de su capa. Luego tomando a su esposa del talle, se adentro en la chimenea.. y dijo - lily's island. Inmediatamente aparecieron en el gran salón... Severus tomo a Herms en brazos y desapareciendo del salón aparecieron en la puerta de la habitación que antes era de el... en la puerta el cartel había cambiado a S. Snape y H. Snape, con el pie empujo la puerta y entro con ella en brazos...

Cuando entraron el la deposito en el suelo, sin soltar su cintura, la cual aferraba hacia el, subió sus manos hasta su rostro, lo tomo y la beso tan suavemente que Hermione pensó que se derretía.. sin dejar de besarla, bajo sus manos hasta los botones de la blusa de la joven y fue desabotonando uno a uno, luego la deslizo por los brazos de esta... mientras ella no perdía el tiempo, también desabotonaba la infinita hilera de botones de la camisa de el... hasta llegar a los pantalones los cuales luego de rápidos movimientos cayeron por la fuerza de gravedad... el también se había dedicado al cierre de la pollera de ella... ambos estaban en ropa interior... el la tomo en brazos y la deposito en la cama, muy suavemente... cero los ojos y sintió como el se colocaba a su lado y la comenzaba a acariciar... como besaba cada rincón de su cuerpo, como le saco suavemente el conjunto de encaje Inmediatamente el estaba dándole placer con su boca, la penetraba con la lengua y la hacia vibrar... Hermione gritaba de placer... luego de hacerla aullar de placer... el se acostó boca arriba y jalando la de la cintura la sentó sobre su hombría.. penetrándola.. ella comenzó a moverse mientras el atendía fervorosamente los senos de ella...

-Oh Hermione eres exquisita, tu sabor, tu aroma... me embriaga... te amo princesa, sos mía, sos mi esposa... hay Hermione te amo... esto ultimo lo dijo casi gritando …. ya que ella lo había llevado al limite, haciéndolo explotar... ella llego inmediatamente después de el...gritando su nombre y jadeando... nunca habían usado tanta energía como esta vez, vs vidrios se habían rajado, ya que en el medio del orgasmo ambos habían prácticamente explotado de placer...

Hermione se desvaneció sobre el... Severus ya se había desvanecido 2 segundos antes...

Y así quedaron por mas de ½ hora... unidos inconscientes..

Severus comenzó a despertar, confundido... no sabia que se había dormido... no entendía donde estaba... ni con quien... (_recuerden a veces se tardan unos segundos/ minutos hasta que las neuronas te dicen: donde cuando como quien y porque..._) cuando recordó lo sucedido minutos / horas antes... comenzó a llamar a Hermione... el se separo de ella y la recostó boca arriba... y la observaba, su respiración era tranquila... y pausada... Severus observo el daño a la habitación y decidió primero buscar pociones para ambos... su energía mágica la sentía muy baja...

se levanto como pudo, y abriendo la valija, revolvió hasta hallar un pequeño maletín.. lo abrió y extrajo 3 pociones... una se la tomo el... se sintió revitalizado completamente... luego se acerco a Hermione y le hizo beber una poción celeste y luego la energizante...

Hermione comenzó a despertar... al principio miro con cara de … donde, cuando, como, quien y porque... hasta que comenzó a ruborizarse y a sonreírse... recordando lo vivido ….

Ambos miraban las rajaduras en vidrios y espejos... no podían creerlo eso lo hicieron ellos... su magia había explotado junto a ellos... Sev le dijo que le dio una revitalizante y una poción de fertilidad también... por si las moscas viste... aprovechando la energía usada que ayudara a la causa no...

Ambos se rieron y se fueron a bañar, se metieron en la tina y se relajaron, al cabo de una hora salieron se pusieron los trajes de baño y fueron a la playa... caminaron y se metieron en el agua... el la abrazaba y besaba y la despojaba de su pequeño traje de baño mientras las olas los golpeaban... el cuerpo de Severus cubierto de muchas feas cicatrices absorbía los cálidos rayos del sol... Hermione acostada en la arena bajo la sombra de unas palmeras acariciaba el torso de su esposo... y con mucha ternura besaba y acariciaba las cicatrices... estas, podía jurarlo, no se notaban tanto como días antes... incluso algunas le pareció que ya no estaban... mientras ella hacia esto el descansaba plácidamente, su semblante denotaba serenidad. Así se quedaron tranquilos dormidos bajo las palmas ….

Severus despertó y la miro, ella estaba junto a el durmiendo sobre la arena... el sol se estaba ocultando... miro su cuerpo bajo esa tenue luz, en su abdomen estaban las cicatrices, casi imperceptibles del día de la batalla en el ministerio... el día que su angustia por poco lo delata... en su brazo aun se veían claras la marca que le dejo Bella, Mudblood... el beso esa cicatriz , la beso con todo el amor del mundo, el la amaba, siempre la amo, odio a bella por marcarla de esa forma... por ultrajar esa piel tan fresca, tan pura... mas de 20 años y esa marca aun estaba ahí... acaricio la su cintura, su piel , su suave piel... se durmió con los labios sobre su abdomen, acariciando con sus dedos la cicatriz del brazo...

Hermione sintió como su brazo quemaba, sintió fuego en su brazo izquierdo... y se despertó súbitamente... Severus estaba apoyado sobre su abdomen... este se despertó por el movimiento de Hermione...

-Que pasa...

-Mi brazo me ardía, aun arde, como si me lo quemaran... -miro su brazo izquierdo y pego un grito

-No esta, Severus, no esta... se fue, desapareció, que paso... porque ahora …?- Mudblood había desaparecido... su piel estaba lisa, perfecta, como si no hubiera pasado nada...

Severus no lo podía creer...

-No puede ser... yo desperté hace algunos minutos y la bese, la llene de besos, odie a Bella por marcarte, por ultrajar tu piel.. llore por lo que te hizo... no entiendo que paso...?

-Oh por dios!- grito Hermione de nuevo- Sev Sev Severus... tu cuello... tu cicatriz... oh por dios tus cicatrices... NO ESTAN...-

-QUE!

-Por dios Severus no te miento, tus cicatrices no están- diciendo eso ella recorría el lugar donde deberían estar las cicatrices de el, la espantosa cicatriz del cuello, los cortes por los crucios, y las torturas hechas por el Lord... no había nada... ni una linea, una piel suave y levemente bronceada cubría todo el cuerpo del pocionista...

-Severus... LA MARCA... NO ESTA- grito Hermione.

Ambos comenzaron a chequearse mutuamente buscando viejas heridas de guerra... las marcas que Hermione tenia del recuerdo de la lucha en el ministerio no estaban... tampoco la Mudblood, Severus.. todas las cicatrices que siempre oculto habían desaparecido... al igual que la maldita marca...

Ambos se pararon y tomados de la mano daban vueltas por la playa cerca al mar, se refrescaron y se aparecieron en la casa... fueron a la cocina, se prepararon algo fresco y rápido...

subieron a la habitación el la llevo a la cama y comenzó a besarla desde el dedo gordo del pie hasta su cabeza, se tomo su tiempo, pero por donde posaba los labios Hermione saltaba de placer...

Cada día era amarse como nunca lo habían hecho... Severus se levantaba y preparaba pociones fortalecedoras para todo el día... y así cada uno de los 3 días siguientes...

Llego el ultimo día, se la pasaron en la playa, se amaron debajo de las palmeras, dentro del agua, bajo el agua, en la orilla del mar, entre las flores... sus cuerpos estaban dorados, tenían un color hermoso, Severus había rejuvenecido tenia 10 años menos.. estaba mejor de lo que se había ido...

Estaban vestidos, ella lucia una camisa y una chaqueta con jeans y botas de gamuza, el lucia el pantalón negro de siempre, una camisa blanca levemente abierta... y su levita, la capa … casi lucia igual en su ropa, pero... el cuello de la camisa abierto, sin el pañuelo... dejaban al descubierto la piel de su cuello, impecable... se metieron en la chimenea y se aparecieron en la chimenea de minerva... esta los recibió dichosa... los dos estaban muy contentos tanto que trataban de relatar lo ocurrido con las cicatrices... Minerva no lo podía creer... y los dos le pidieron ir a la enfermería...

Poppy saludo feliz a los recién llegados, Minerva le dijo que debian estar mal ya que hablaban cosas imposibles.

Minerva te digo que es verdad... no tengo una maldita cicatriz .. incluso se fue la marca...

Imposible Severus eso es imposible.

Te parece imposible … mira Minerva...- mientras hablaba se saco la capa, la levita y la camisa, delante de su esposa y las otras dos brujas...- Severus nunca se sacaba la ropa, a menos que Poppy y solo ella lo curaran...

Poppy lloraba y pidiendo permiso toco los lugares que ella había curado y tratado de que no quedaran rastros... no estaban, ni siquiera la fea cicatriz del cuello... y rápidamente miro el brazo izquierdo... NADA no había nada... Minerva lloraba, Hermione lloraba...

-No es el único en perderlas... yo también..- Hermione se saco la chaqueta y la camisa, quedando solo con el brasier de encaje verde esmeralda... Poppy reviso el abdomen de Hermione, ni una sola cicatriz del hechizo que la había lastimado... - Poppy Mudblood no esta mas- dijo llorando Hermione...

-Oh por dios -dijo Minerva... la enfermera y Minerva, se habían cansado de tratar de hacer desaparecer esa marca...-niña es verdad... hay que feliz que estoy... y que buen dorado tienen los dos..., perdón Hermione ahora que te veo... no usaste bikini por lo visto, estas parejita -dijo riendo Minerva...

Ambos magos inmediatamente se vistieron y colorados como estaban se fueron a sus aposentos. En el trayecto saludaban a los alumnos que los veían alucinados... ambos estaban irreconocibles...

Cuando se cruzaron con Harry , este por poco les pregunta a quien buscaban... ambos se rieron... y Hermione lo abrazo y le mostró su brazo... Harry lloro y la volvió a abrazar y darle un tierno beso en la frente. Severus se arremango la levita y la camisa y mostró su desnudo brazo izquierdo... Harry quedo mudo...

-Pero que demonios paso...

-No lo sabemos, una tarde estábamos en la playa, habíamos pasado toda la mañana entre el mar, la arena y las sombras de las palmeras, amándonos... ambos estábamos abrazados, y yo bese la cicatriz que le izo Bella, me quede medio dormido hasta que me despertó diciendo que le quemaba... cuando le mire el brazo vimos que la Mudblood no estaba, luego ella grito y me dijo que mis cicatrices no estaban.. y por ultimo la marca … se había ido... así que Harry NO TENGO LA MAS PALIDA IDEA DE COMO PASO!... tanto para Hermione como para mi es un misterio.

-Harry los miro... Hermione besaste en algún momento sus cicatrices...

-si , mientras el dormía yo las bese y llore sobre ellas, incluso sobre la marca de su brazo... luego me dormí.

Sonriendo Harry dijo – ese es el poder del amor que tanto Albus hablaba... el poder que da el verdadero amor, incluso el de borrar viejas heridas. Le contaron a Albus..

No, pero le dijimos algo a Minerva en el despacho antes de ir a la enfermería...

Muéstrenle a Albus.. les va a decir lo mismo que yo... eso es el amor mas puro, recuerdo que Ron me dijo que no podía tocar tu brazo Hermione, que le daba miedo que si el te acariciaba o besaba en esa marca, te lamentaras mas... así que la olvido, la desapareció de su vista...

Tonto, a el le daba bronca, pero nunca me beso o acaricio los brazos... ahora se porque...

Hermione ya fue, no esta. Y mi cuerpo esta sin ninguna cicatriz... tu marido tiene un muy buen cuerpo para que beses y acaricies...

Severus!, que no estamos solos – Hermione estaba colorada... una mujer de casi 40 colorada...

Hermione , Severus... los veo en la cena... felicidades por esto, se lo merecen... mañana comienzan con sus alumnos nuevamente.

Harry gracias, realmente sos un muy buen amigo. Saluda a Ginny de nuestra parte, cuéntale lo que paso.

No gracias a ustedes, y si le voy a contar a Ginny de lo acontecido, se pondrá muy feliz. Una pregunta... mas buenas noticias no hay , no?...

Los dos profesores quedaron rojos de la vergüenza... Harry preguntando si habia otras noticias...

No Harry , de esas noticias todavía no... - dijo Hermione...

Continuara...

_este es lo ultimo que tengo escrito... de aquí en mas, voy a tardar en actualizar... no desesperen... _

_un saludo grande y gracias por leerme_


	13. Chapter 13

Cap 13

…

_Los dos profesores quedaron rojos de la vergüenza... Harry preguntando si había otras noticias..._

_No Harry , de esas noticias todavía no... - dijo Hermione..._

…

Severus y Hermione, disfrutaban de su vida, los profesores y alumnos estaban muy contentos con el cambio sufrido por Severus... durante las primeras semanas, varios alumnos no lo registraban como profesor, y educadamente le preguntaban si buscaba a alguien en particular... y como casi siempre estaba de buen humor (raro no) el les jugaba bromas... a algunos les preguntaba si no habían visto a su querida esposa, una despampanante castaña.. los alumnos pensaban y cuando lo miraban se ponían serios ya que descubrían la identidad del murciélago.. a otros les dijo que estaba buscando la guarida del murciélago grasiento.. se quedaban petrificados si dar o no una respuesta... hasta que una risa los despetrificaba...

Una noche de viernes, (la primer noche de viernes implementada de luce casual) en el gran comedor, apareció Minerva vestida con un camisón de tartán Rojo y dorado, con un canesú redondo con puntillas, con pantuflas haciendo juego y la bata.. Flithwick luciendo pantalón grueso de polar y la remera haciendo juego, también en pantuflas... cada uno de los profesores estaban como de entre casa... listos para comer y luego dormir... cuando ya habían visto de todo... llego Hermione, con un piyama de friza dorado con leoncitos rojos … camisa y pantalón y pantuflas de leoncitos, seguida de Severus que tenia un pijama de seda verde esmeralda con el logo de su casa bordado en la camisa … y pantuflas de Hipogrifo color plata... los alumnos tenían pijamas y camisones... bien abrigaditos... mientras estaban asi todos vestidos, se dispusieron a comer, muchos se dieron cuenta de lo acaramelados que estaban sus profes recién casados... a veces de la mesa de las serpientes se escuchaba un por que no se van a dormir y listo... esa frase generalmente era dicha por Albus y Scorpius... el rubio no tenia drama de hablar con Hermione en esos términos, era la mamá de su novia... no era la primera vez ni la ultima en ver a su suegra en pijama...

Severus les mandaba frías miradas... pero no amedrentaba a las dos serpientes... al contrario, cuando otros no los oían le decían tío Sevi...

Hermione, cada vez tomaba mas pociones, ya que la cantidad de encuentros y la fogosidad de estos, la dejaban extenuada. Una mañana durante las clases de transformaciones de 2 de Griffindor y Ravenclaw, al dar el ejemplo de transformación dado, este hechizo se sobre-potencio... haciendo que la simple caja que debía transformarse en un juguete de madera, se transformara en un juego de escritorio tamaño natural todo trabajado... *

Los alumnos se asustaron, ella inmediatamente luego de esto se desmayo... asustando aun mas a sus alumnos... y a Lily y a Hugo.. los niños se acercaron a ella y otros fueron a buscar a Snape y a Poppy, Severus llego antes que Poppy y trato de reanimarla... no pudiendo hacerlo, la tomo en brazos y corrió a la enfermería... casi topándose con Poppy que salia de esta... la acostaron y la enfermera le realizo un rápido pero presido chequeo... los alumnos esperaban sentados afuera de la enfermería, Severus consolaba a Hugo y Lily (que lloraba), mientras muy cerca de Hermione esperaba a que la enfermera termine...

Cuando la cortina se descorrió... mostró a Hermione en la cama con la pijama de la enfermería, sus ropas estaban dobladas en una silla, ella continuaba inconsciente...

-Que le paso Poppy...

-Bueno es algo normal... tengo entendido que un hechizo de transformación se sobre potencio, no?

-si, ella transformo una simple cajita de madera en un escritorio con silla tallado y decorado .. tamaño natural..

-eso es mágicamente imposible – dijo Severus... debe de estar agotada...

-no solo eso, se porque se sobre potencio accidentalmente la magia y es correcto que momentáneamente este agotada... Severus, Hugo, Lily, ella esta así porque va a tener un Bebe en 8 meses..-viendo la no reacción del grupo... Poppy insistió...- Severus vas a ser padre... Hugo vas a tener una hermana o hermano.. y Lily vas a tener OTRO primo/a... entendieron ahora...

-Voy a tener un hijo... voy a ser papa... -PUMMM...

Fuera de la enfermería los chicos solo escucharon murmullos, no se entendía bien, hasta que se escucho un PUM que reboto por todo el pasillo, las escaleras y en fin todo el castillo.. Minerva sintió una vibración y un sonido lejano de algo que chocaba contra la piedra.. se levanto y fue a ver que pasaba... los alumnos estaban asombrados no entendían que había sido ese ruido... pudo escuchar que decían provino de la enfermería, donde estaba Hermione desmayada... - Hainz como que la profesora Snape esta desmayada...- perdón Profesora, la profesora se desmayo en la clase y su esposo la llevo junto a todos los alumnos de 2° a la enfermería.. algo debía pasar, ya que el ruido vino de ese lado del castillo- dijo un joven de 5to año de Slyterin

-Gracias Hainz, puedes pedir a los prefectos que controlen el orden, voy a averiguar que paso...

Cuando llego a la enfermería había dos grupos muy preocupadas fuera de la enfermería

-Profesora escuchamos un ruido muy fuerte, y luego muchos gritos de la enfermera... también como Lily y Hugo lloraban...

-Oh por dios pero que paso ahora... dijo Minerva entrando y descubriendo a Hermione en una cama un poco decaída, inconsciente y al lado de esta Severus en otra cama, siendo asistido por la enfermera que trataba de cerrarle un tajo en la cabeza, cerca de la pared y unas columnas Lily Potter y Hugo lloraban abrazados, muy cerca de un charquito de sangre...

-Poppy que paso...Poppy una vez que curo a Severus, lo cubrió con una sabana y con un pase de varita le cambio las ropas a un pijama de enfermería.. dijo...

-Minerva, no quiero otra cabeza rota, siéntate... Hermione tubo un contratiempo en su clase, algo común dado su estado... esta embarazada de 1 mes, Severus al escuchar la noticia.. de la emoción se desmayo, con tan mala suerte que al caer se dio de lleno la cabeza contra el borde la columna, partiendo ese marote duro que tiene... y ensuciando el piso de la enfermería- con un movimiento limpio el piso- los chicos lloran por felicidad y susto que les dio Severus... nada mas...

-Hermione embarazada... Guauuuuu con razón se desmayo Severus, si es lo que mas ansia en este mundo, aparte de a Hermione...

-mmmm donde estoy, que paso... -la voz de Severus apenas se oía...

-Severus tranquilo, tomate esto por favor - Poppy le acerco una poción reconstituyente y otra fortalecedora.

-Poppy que paso...

-Severus te desmayaste y te golpeaste contra el borde de la columna... abriéndote el marote. Ya te cure, pero te pido que descanses un rato, cuando Hermione despierte no quiero que se preocupe por su esposo... - Poppy se retiro dejando a Minerva para que lo vigile y la llame.

-Hermione, que le paso a Hermione... ah por dios me acuerdo, voy a ser papa...- dijo con una sonrisa, recostándose en la cama y cerrando los ojos...

-Severus no te duermas... no es bueno...- dijo Minerva

-Minerva te enteraste, voy a tener un hijo, un pequeño..

-si Severus lo se, me vas a hacer la abuela mas feliz del mundo, porque te quiero como un hijo, lo sabias no.. pequeño bribón...

-Minerva, no soy pequeño y mucho menos bribón... jajajaja

-Severusssssss...

-Hermione acá estoy, a tu lado. - Severus realizo un pase de varita y la mesita que separaba las dos camas desapareció, luego unió las dos camas...

-mi amor porque estas acostado, que te paso- dijo con vos muy suave...

-me desmaye y me lastime la cabeza, Poppy no quiere que me levante, ni que duerma por algunas horas

-porque te desmayaste...

-es que Poppy me dijo porque te descompusiste en el aula... vamos a ser papas...

-oh Severus estoy tan feliz... estoy un poco cansada, me abrazas así duermo...

-ven amor mio, descansa que velare tu sueño...

-Mami estas bien- dijo el pequeño Hugo al ver que su madre estaba recuperándose...

-zzzzzzzzzzz

-Hugo, tu mama esta bien, solo un poco cansada, quieres también hacerle compania...

-puedo papá... - Severus sabia que pese a querer a Ron, a Hugo le gustaba decirle papa, y el no se ofendía... Rose solo le decía Sev

-oh si pequeño... ven, espera que la corro un poco a tu mama hacia mi, así vos podes acostarte de ese lado, no la apretes mucho. -Severus, arrimo hacia el centro de la doble cama, a Hermione y Hugo se acostó abrazando a su mama..

-tenia miedo de perderla...

-descansa Hugo, pasaste un muy feo momento... Minerva te puedes hacer cargo de Lily, llévala junto a Harry y contale. Avisa al resto, que los tres estamos acá. Minerva...

-si Severus...

-gracias y te encargo los chicos de mi casa, voy a pasar la noche cuidándolos a los tres...

-esta bien Severus, le voy a avisar a Rose, así esta tranquila, puede que ella y algunos Potter-Weasley se pasen por aca...

-no hay problema, estoy tan contento que no tengo drama...

-no te duermas, recuerda eso...

-no creo que pueda dormir con los ronquidos de estos dos...- en sus brazos Hermione roncaba que era increíble... y Hugo la secundaba a buen ritmo, daba terror...

Poppy pensando que tenia a dos personas tranquilas descansando se dio una vuelta y se sorprendió de la cama doble y que sus pacientes tenían un invitado...

-Poppy no lo retes estaba preocupado, y Hermione quería que la abrace... por eso uní las camas

-creo que la voy a dejar así, pero en una salita particular... para cuando Hermi tenga al peque, así vos le haces compania...

-Gracias...

-Severus puedo chequearte...

-si no despiertas a la bella durmiente si...

Luego de que con algunos hechizos Poppy chequeo que Severus no tuviera ninguna contusión relevante, chequeo a Hermione, bien el bebe esta creciendo bien, las pociones que tomo fueron muy eficaces, ahora tenes que darle cada 15 días las de fortalecimiento fetal... Severus quieres saber que va a ser...

-por ahora no... Poppy, es solo uno no?

-el chequeo que realice no lo define todavía, solo me da datos de que los valores que quiero saber están bien, mañana va a venir un medimago de San Mungo, especialista en obstetricia mágica...

-gracias Poppy. Puedo dormir?

-si Severus, duerme tranquilo...

Hacia la noche Severus despertó, para darse cuenta que tenia un hambre atroz, pero no quería separarse de su mujer... al incorporarse en la cama, descubrió que Hugo ya no estaba, y que Harry estaba dormido en una silla...

-Harry... -llamo Severus muy despacio, nada -Harry- dijo elevando un poco el tono de voz, nada – POTTER! - dijo casi gritando, Hermione se movió en sueños, Harry todavía estaba roncando...

_se habrá visto.. como duerme... _pensaba Snape- Severus miro a su lado y vio un libro, lo agarro y conjuro un mufliato al piso, y le revoleo el libro por la cabeza a Harry, este le dio de lleno y plano sobre la cara, rebotando silenciosamente en el piso.

-ehhh que paso, que paso... dijo despertándose de golpe...

-señor usted duerme muy profundo para ser auror...

-lo dice el espía, que no se despertó cuando Rose se llevo a Hugo y este no quería soltarse de Hermione y usted...

-yo tengo de escusa que me golpee la cabeza, cual es la suya?

-estoy cansado, Ginny no me deja dormir de noche, dice que en el pueblo siempre están de joda y no puede dormir, asi que Minerva le permite venirse via chimenea a mis dormitorios... la cuestión es que dado que estamos juntos, ella juega a provocarme, acosarme y obligarme … casi violarme para que este con ella, a veces me duermo y al despertarme la encuentro sobre mi y yo dentro de ella - dijo ruborizado Harry, no pudiendo creer lo que le contaba a Snape.

-oh por dios hombre, no sos el único al que su mujer no le da respiro, ahora porque duerme, pero me pasa a mi también y recuerdo que Remus me contaba que Tonks también se aprovechaba de el , creo que de ahi salio Teddy...

-si de esa me entere, en realidad se entero toda la orden. jajaja, profe necesitamos pociones energizantes para seguirles el ritmo...

señor Potter ni aunque nos tomemos todo el lote lo lograríamos... creo que el único que podía era Sirius, el si le podía seguir el ritmo a cualquier chica

señor disculpe que lo contradiga, pero cuando eso sucedió, Sirius era muy joven, luego no soportaba nada. Me lo contó Remus

sabes Potter, aunque me hacían la vida imposible, los extraño a todos, no me quedan amigos de esa época, con quien compartir estos momentos.-mientras miraba a Hermione.

usted y yo somos amigos. Yo perdí a mis padres, a mi padrino y a Remus, también a mi hermano, Ron era mi hermano, mi primer amigo.

No soy Ron, pero voy a tratar de ser lo mas sociable que pueda con vos y con su familia...

ya lo estas haciendo Severus. Ya lo estas haciendo. Quieres algo de las cocinas?

si por favor, me estoy muriendo de hambre y Hermione me acalambro un brazo...

jajajaj ya le consigo algo... que quiere de tomar, jugo, leche o un café

tráeme una jarra de agua y un vaso de jugo. Un vaso de leche para Hermione por si se despierta...

traigo comida para dos

si por favor

Harry se fue a las cocinas, Poppy aparecido y le dijo que despertara a Hermi asi tomaba un energizante

-mmmm Sevi déjame 5 minutos mas, dale no seas malo, luego te dejo hacerme lo que quieras amor

Severus estaba rojo... Poppy se reía..

-Hermi, amor mio, Poppy necesita darte algo...

-no quiero nada, solo dame lo que vos ya sabes, quiero mi mañanero, dale Sevi – Hermi sin abrir los ojos se estaba desabrochando su piyama...

-Hermione necesito que te tomes esta poción, linda estas en la enfermería, no en tus habitaciones, estas en un lugar publico, no intimando con tu esposo...

Hermione abrió los ojos, y vio a Severus rojo con la cabeza agachada y riéndose por lo bajo... Poppy casi explotando de risa y ella semi desnuda, recordó haberle pedido SEXO a su esposo hacia escasos segundos...

-OH POR DIOS!

-esta todo bien, no te avergüences...

-Sev hace un pozo y enterrame...

-jajajajajaja... menos mal que Hugo ya se había ido...

Continuara...

_Este fue un cap un poco mas largo_

_* de acuerdo a lo que recuerdo... en lo que es transformación... algo chico en algo chico.. algo mediano en algo mediano... algo grande en algo grande... nunca de otra forma_


	14. Chapter 14

Cap 14

…

_Hermione abrió los ojos, y vio a Severus rojo con la cabeza agachada y riéndose por lo bajo... Poppy casi explotando de risa y ella semi desnuda, recordó haberle pedido SEXO a su esposo hacia escasos segundos..._

_-OH POR DIOS!_

_-esta todo bien, no te avergüences..._

_-Sev hace un pozo y enterrame..._

_-jajajajajaja... menos mal que Hugo ya se había ido..._

…

Ya había pasado una semana desde que supieran que esperaban familia, de que el reciente matrimonio Snape, estaba embarazados.

La noticia corrió como la pólvora y todas las mañana llegaban al Gran Comedor muchas lechuzas con cartas felicitándolos, también llegaron algunos Howlers, criticando que Snape se reprodujera con una ex-estudiante, por mas que esta ya sea una mujer adulta con hijos.

Las cartas con las felicitaciones las guardaron, y los Howlers directamente tenían la entrada prohibida, regresando a los remitentes.

Luego de la sorpresa inicial, Minerva aviso al medimago, que ella los llevaría a San Mungo, una vez ingresados, fueron a la sección de obstetricia mágica. Ingresaron a Hermione a una sala donde le realizaron un chequeo completo. Mientras esperaban los resultados, el medimago al leer la ficha y revisarla, pudo notar, que había cosas en la ficha que no figuraban en la paciente, lo cual era extraño ya que generalmente era al reves.

-Disculpe señora Snape, en su ficha dice que usted tiene una cicatriz en su abdomen, producto de una maldición cuando era una adolescente, y esta nunca había dado indicios de aclararse, modificarse o desaparecer, como puede ser que ya no este, al igual que la marca hecha en su brazo, tampoco esta.

-Esto es otra de las cosas por las que concurrimos, necesitamos una consulta urgente con alguien especializado en heridas por maldiciones, tenemos información muy importante para darles.

-Yo formo parte del grupo que estudia las heridas producto de maldiciones, aparte de ser medimagos normales o especialista en otras áreas, como obstetricia, nos dedicamos a las heridas por maldiciones.

-Tanto mi esposo como yo hemos sufrido muchas heridas, pero...

-Su esposo el Sr. - dijo mirando la ficha

-El profesor Severus Snape

-Ah el profesor, si recuerdo cuando llego herido, fue usted la que lo había mantenido vivo, recuerdo el caso, una persona muy maltratada físicamente. Su cuerpo es un mapa de heridas de diverso calibre, como se encuentra actualmente?

-Estoy muy bien-dijo entrando Severus

-Mi vida, le contaba al doctor de nuestro gran descubrimiento- comento Hermione mientras le daba un beso y le acariciaba la espalda.

-Que fue lo que paso señora?

-Bueno vera, durante un momento en que yo contemplaba a mi esposo, mientras este dormía, lo fui besando en cada una de las cicatrices que había recibido, aparte también llore sobre ellas, incluso sobre la marca tenebrosa.

-Yo realice lo mismo cuando la vi dormida a mi lado, acaricie y bese su abdomen, y llore sobre la cicatriz realizada por Bellatrix, también llore por el dolor que padeció por culpa de esa espantosa mujer.

-Y todo esto...

-Desperté sintiendo que mi brazo ardía, que me quemaba, al mirarme descubrí que la palabra gravada en mi piel ya no estaba, desperté a mi esposo a los gritos, y al mirarlo vi que sus cicatrices y la Marca habían desaparecido al igual que mis cicatrices...

-QUE!

-Lo que escucho, ninguna de nuestras cicatrices o marcas están, se fueron.

-Eso, eso es imposible, aguarden unos minutos que llamo a los del grupo de heridas, esto es muy, muy importante.

El médico se fue corriendo, y al poco rato se escucho en todo el hospital un código, al poco rato 7 medimagos los miraban muy escépticos.

-Como es eso que no tienen ningún rastro de heridas... es imposible, las fichas deben de estar mal.

Severus harto de tanta charla, se desnudo del torso para arriba, y mostrando que no tenia ni una sola marca, solo una hermosa piel tersa y bronceada, al girar su brazo izquierdo, todos los médicos se taparon la boca LA MARCA TENEBROSA había desaparecido. Todos los medimagos conocían a Severus, sabían que había sido Marcado y sabían el estado de su cuerpo.

-Como le dijimos al medimago – dijo serie y enfadado - lloramos y besamos en diferentes momentos las cicatrices del otro. Todo con mucho amor y dolor, pensando que no debian estar. Yo por mi parte maldecía a la maldita arpía que la había marcado de por vida, al igual que a la bestia que le había mandado un hechizo, que casi la mata en 5to año, esa noche yo no sabia que hacer, si debía correr y tratar de salvar a mis estudiantes y ponerme contra la basura del lord o quedarme en el molde y rezar que el director llegara a tiempo y les salvara el pellejo a esos chicos imprudentes, si mi vida fueron muy imprudentes. -lo ultimo se lo decía a Hermione con el entrecejo serio.

-No me lo recuerdes, perdimos a Sirius ahí dentro- recordó en voz alta Hermione.

-Y usted en que pensó.?

-Yo cuando lo besaba y lloraba, pensaba en que cada crucio que recibía el lo soportaba pensando en nosotros, en salvarnos a todos, en que Harry debía hacerse fuerte, que el debía soportar y aguantar todo lo posible hasta que llegara el momento. Y bueno la cicatriz del cuello, sobre ella fue sobre la que mas llore, ya que yo no tenia el cicatrizante que se requería para cerrar a tiempo la herida, solo pude darle un poco de antídoto y mantenerlo estable con mi propia energía. Y por eso también la cicatriz que le quedo. Me sentía culpable de que tuviera cada cicatriz. Responsable por ellas- respondió Hermione sollozando

-Yo también me hice responsable de las tuyas...- le dijo Severus abrazándola.

-Por lo que veo es una conjunción de momentos, el gran amor que se tienen, la intimidad para lograr sentir responsabilidad por las heridas, amor por la persona y odio hacia quien infligió las heridas, a la vez que besarlas y llorar sobre ellas. Da que estas por magia natural desaparezcan.

-Pero doctor la marca tenebrosa, ella no tiene nada que ver.

-Eso es incorrecto, el se unió a ese grupo cuando joven, engañado con promesas vacías y fraudulentas. Cuando se dio cuenta había perdido a una gran amiga de escuela, hija de muggles y se revelo y prometió cuidar al hijo de esta amiga, por consiguiente también cuidar a los amigos del joven. Ello significa que esa marca se había transformado en un símbolo de que nos tenia que cuidar del sicópata, ME tenia que cuidar del sicópata.

-Oh Mione, siempre vas a ser mi insufrible sabelotodo.-dijo riendo Severus

-Bueno señores, ustedes gozan de muy buena salud, sus descubrimientos se van a notificar en el semanario medimago del próximo mes. Si desean anonimato se los daremos, solo diremos que fueron personas que lucharon contra el mal. No diremos nada con respecto a la Marca. Eso le recomiendo decirlo dentro del circulo interno de sus familiares. Se de una persona al menos que querrá saber como eliminarla.

-Se los agradeceríamos, bastante tenemos con lo del embarazo. Perdón por preguntar, se que hay un código paciente /medimago, pero... quien es la persona que quiere eliminar su marca, si es que puedo saberlo.

-Si puede ya que usted esta relacionado con el, tengo entendido, es el señor Draco Malfoy, esa marca, le esta trayendo varias complicaciones en su reinserción a la sociedad.

-Con gusto compartiremos estos descubrimientos con Draco y Astoria, mi hija y su hijo son novios.

-A entonces queda en familia. Por cierto, sus resultados son muy buenos señora, tiene un embarazo de 1 1/2 meses, esta esperando mellizos, por el momento no sabemos los sexos de los bebes, pero en 2 meses mas se podrán ver mejor...

ambos gritaron- MELLIZOS!

-que no lo sabían?

-No, la enfermera no tiene las técnicas para eso, solo me dijo que los valores estaban muy bien

-Eso es cierto, esta tomando pociones especiales?

-Si unas fortalecedoras y otras para el bebe exclusivamente.

-Quien le surte las pociones, se que el hospital no, y estas son muy especificas- dijo preocupado el doctor.

-Mi esposo las prepara cada semana- respondió Hermione

-Por supuesto, tendría que haberlo adivinado, un maestro de pociones, aparte de ser él, el que nos las da a nosotros, jejeje le pido perdón, estoy todavía asombrado por lo de las cicatrices.

-Profesor Snape, las pociones para los bebes, que deberá prepararle van a ser de nivel 2, ya que creo que estaba suministrándole de nivel 1.

-Si es correcto, me imagine al decirnos que eran mellizos, había tomado nota mental sobre ese hecho.

-Muy bien, repasando. En una semana les enviaremos una copia de lo que redactaremos en el mensual de medicina interna. No diremos sus nombres, tampoco diremos que usted profesor tenia la marca, solo diremos que había muchas cicatrices y una marca de Mudblood, no se preocupe, tenemos muchos pacientes con esa inscripción. Con respecto al embarazo de la señora Snape, este esta en buen curso, los datos que registramos de los mellizos son muy buenos, aconsejo comenzar lo antes posible con la poción, si quiere le puedo facilitar un par, ya que se que su preparación lleva mas de 2 días. Les aconsejo controles 1 vez al mes, pueden venir aquí o yo llegar hasta el colegio y dar algunos consejos a la enfermera.

-Como usted diga doctor, llegar se complico un poco hoy.

-Tengan los turnos asignados durante todo el periodo, en los últimos meses me gustaría supervisarla cada 15 días, ya que al ser un parto múltiple, puede adelantarse. Aconsejaría establecer un área privada y con incubadoras en la enfermería, ya que si rompe bolsa no puede acceder por ningún medio de transporte mágico. Eso seria perjudicial para los bebes.

-Hablaremos con Poppy al respecto. Ella algo me comento al respecto de tenerlos en el colegio. Ustedes están a un viaje en chimenea.

-si va a ser lo mas indicado. A menos que justo estén en la zona

-me siento mas tranquila. Se que falta mucho, pero con las clases el tiempo pasa volando.

-Un consejo mas. Acá figura que usted es animago. Cual es si puedo ser curioso?

-si lo soy, soy una leona, aparte soy la jefa de la casa de Griffindor

-Excelente, pero le aconsejo no transformarse, la fisiología de la madre cambiaría, pero la de los bebes no y puede ser que produzca daños en los niños o incluso un aborto espontáneo...

-menos mal que no me transforme últimamente mi amor, no lo sabíamos

-minerva no te comento nada..?

-no, se va a sorprender, a lo mejor no lo sabe.

-Bueno, los veo en un mes, ya sea acá o en el colegio. Mucha suerte y disfruten de este hermoso milagro.

-doctor le quería preguntar, con respecto a la actividad de pareja... a que .. nosotros.. ella y yo.. usted sabe...- a Severus le costaba hablar con el medimago sobre eso

-profesor, usted y su esposa, pueden seguir manteniendo contacto intimo, sea gentil, no sean bruscos y todo va a estar muy bien. Aparte las mujeres embarazadas deben de tener sexo, es muy bueno para el momento del parto.

-gracias doctor y hasta dentro de un mes- dijo a duo el matrimonio, un poco colorado.

-increible compañeros, esos dos descubrieron lo que nosotros desde hace mas de 20 años estamos investigando... ya me habia dicho el director del colegio cuando joven, el poder del amor es la magia mas antigua y natural, no le menospreciemos.

-que director te dijo eso- pregunto un hombre de unos 50 años

-el viejo director del colegio Hogwarts, Albus.

-ese hombre estaba chiflado, pero creo ahora equivocarme. Porque el sabia muchas cosas y nadie le creyó, y asi terminamos, en una guerra de un dia al otro, 5 años anunciando que la basura esa había regresado. Y nadie le creyó. Y esta chica junto al señor Potter y el joven Weasley truncaron cada uno de los planes de ese maniaco, desde el primer año de colegio con 11 años.

-definitivamente se merecen este alivio que les pasa.

Mientras en el colegio la familia se enteraba de la hermosa noticia... MELLIZOS, Rose y Hugo estaban re felices, un bebe para cada uno, asi no se peleaban por cuidarlo. Los demás primos también querían cuidarlos, Hermione estaba feliz y los dejaba planificar.

A la noche en la cena se anuncio la sorpresa del matrimonio al saber que eran mellizos.

Todas las casa los felicitaron.

A la mañana siguiente muchas fueron las lechuzas con paquetes que llegaron a las manos de Hermione y Severus, de parte de las familias de sus estudiantes, con felicitaciones para ambos.

Estos eran obsequios para los bebes, desde saquitos, mantas y otras cosas, todos con buenos deseos. Algunas de las cosas eran hechas a mano, otras compradas, mágicas o de origen muggle.

Muchos regalos eran de ex alumnos, les mandaban su conjunto favorito de cuando eran chicos o de cuando sus hijos eran chicos. Ambos sabían que era una forma de aprecio, no es que tuvieran problemas, pero en esa ropita era ver a los que el había guiado.

Luego Rose propuso un concurso... el de los mejores padrinos. Solo podían participar amigos o parientes. Pero una vez seleccionados todo el colegio podía votar.

_Continuara..._

_Poco a poco se acerca el final... nos vemos gente. Un abrazo grande y gracias por leer mi fic._


	15. Chapter 15

Cap 15

Draco Malfoy caminaba por los pasillos de su antiguo colegio, había sido citado por su padrino, el no tenia mucha idea de que es lo que sucedía, esperaba que Scorpius un hubiera hecho algo que ameritara su presencia en el colegio….

Una vez frente a la puerta de las habitaciones de su padrino, golpeo la puerta, Hermione abrió y saludo a Draco. Hermione le pidió que se sentara en el sofá y ella hizo lo mismo, mientras Severus, aparecía trayendo una revista médica en sus manos.

-Draco , como estas-

-Por suerte bien, pero que es tan importante que no puedes esperar al fin de semana, Scorpius cometió alguna falta.

-Tu hijo es un ejemplo, junto a Rose, son los mejores Premios Anuales que este colegio tuvo desde que Hermione egreso…

-Ok y que es lo que quieres?

-Ten, lee y dime que piensas…- Severus le tendió la revista médica, donde estaba la información por ellos brindada.

Luego de unos minutos, de Draco leer y releer algún párrafo.

-Es interesante, hay que ver que tan real es esta información, no se dice quienes son, no dan muchos detalles, supongo para preservar las identidades. Porque me la muestras?.

-Draco te la muestro por esta razón – y diciendo eso le mostró el brazo izquierdo

-Merlín, Morgana y los cuatro fundadores, tu marca no esta.

-Draco mira- dijo Hermione mientras le mostraba su brazo izquierdo

-Oh mi dios Hermione la marca que te hizo mi tía – y como no pudiendo creerlo, le acaricio el brazo mientras lloraba y recordaba los gritos de la chica.

-Draco los que informaron sobre ese gran descubrimiento, somos nosotros. Todas, TODAS nuestras cicatrices se fueron…

-Un momento, padrino, me estas diciendo que no tienes una maldita herida de guerra…

-Compruébalo vos mismo- diciendo eso se saco la levita y la camisa y le mostró el torso desnudo y bronceado a Draco, este no podía creerlo, el había ayudado a veces a su padrino a curarse alguna que otra herida. Sabia las condiciones en las que estaba.

-Las cicatrices producidas por Dolovh a Hermione, también desaparecieron, ahora, pese que no me gusta que lo haga, va a poder lucir lindos bikinis en la playa.

-Severus… -dijo colorada Hermione

-Entonces que debo hacer para deshacerme de esta maldición…

-Tu y tu esposa, van a venir, vamos a charlar y van a distenderse y supongo que con los datos que Hermione le proporcione a Astoria, ella va a lograr que tu marca desaparezca. Creo que también vamos a necesitar a Narcisa para esta curación. Draco vas a tener que ser extremadamente sincero con Hermione, Astoria y tu madre tienen la cura en sus manos. Si tu no dices la verdad a lo que Hermione te pregunte, no va a saber que cosas son las que debe decirles a Asto y Cissy.

-Y sobre que debo sincerarme.

-Piensa en los verdaderos motivos por los que aceptaste la marca. La verdad, no la que le hiciste creer a el Lord o a tu padre. Una vez que tengas bien asumida esa información, cuéntasela a Hermione. Ella sabrá interpretar y sabrá que cosa decirle a cada una para que ayuden a curarte. La curación es algo muy intimo, es algo que no tiene un momento especifico, nace del amor y del perdón. Ustedes sabrán el cuando.

-Draco te espero el sábado a la tarde para que charlemos. Saldremos a caminar alrededor del lago. Luego de tu charla quiero tener una platica con Astoria y con tu madre

-Entonces el sábado, te parece a las 4, charlamos. Y el domingo quieres venir a tomar el té a casa y charlan tranquilas, yo vendré a charlar con padrino y darle consejos de cómo cambiar pañales y evitar que te bauticen al mismo tiempo.

-Hecho. Draco espero pienses bien en esto que te pido. La información solo va a ser compartida con tu familia. Y eso es importante ya que el poder de curación esta en ellas.

-Hermione, padrino, no saben lo feliz que me hace verlos así. Espero pueda dar resultado, sino funciona no importa, lo habré intentado. Y lo seguiría intentando.

Draco se marcho pensativo. Su cabeza funcionaba a mil por hora. Debía pensar y tratar de rescatar del fondo de su mente la verdadera razón. Su verdadera razón era su familia, si el no aceptaba esa marca, su madre estaba en riesgo de vida, era una amenaza que Lucius, le había hecho, entre tantas, una amenaza que en realidad había salido de la boca del Lord, era eso o que Narcisa muriera al igual que Lucius y que el, y muy probablemente sus amigos también.

Lo había hecho por los que lo rodeaban, por el circulo interno de amigos y familia, por el amor que ellos le daban, su todo era su madre.

Con esta información Draco se fue a su casa, y llamo a su esposa y a su madre...

Les contó y pidió que nada se divulgara. Porque era algo muy intimo y privado. Pero que había una posibilidad, si dábamos todo, Hermione estaba dispuesta a ayudarlos como sea posible, no solo por ellos, sino también por sus hijos, ya que ellos sufrían mucho por ese tema, Scorpius en sus primeros años había sido atacado, no solo por chicos de otras casa sino también por la de su propia casa. Ya sea porque su padre fue en parte el causante de que mortifagos entraran en el colegio hiriendo y matando alumnos y luego en la guerra deserto. Gracias a Rose y a Albus, el no la paso tan mal. Y los que lo atacaban se dieron cuenta que el no era su padre y que si se juntaba con Rose y con Albus, iban a perder mucho mas, ya que ellos eran los hijos del trío dorado.. si ellos lo aceptaban, por mas que los hijos de Bill, estaban enojados con el. Bill les hizo entender que Draco había sido usado, había sido obligado a hacer esas cosas. Era el o su familia.

Continuara

_Y que les parecio este cap... pronto … pronto se acaba..._


	16. Chapter 16

Cap 16

Draco caminaba junto a Hermione, esta había tomado su brazo y se apoyaba en el, así evitaba caerse, esa mañana se había levantado bastante mareada.

Draco le hablo sobre todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza cuando joven, el tener que cumplir con lo ordenado por la bestia, todo para evitar que dañaran a sus padres, en especial a su madre. Draco recordó como su madre le pidió que no tomara la marca, que verían que hacer, pero el le dijo que si no lo hacia era peor para ellos. Por eso la tomo. Se había dado cuenta que no era correcto el trato del Lord para con sus seguidores. Pero estaban atrapados en esa casa, con ese sujeto. También le contó del pacto que Severus y su madre realizaron, para protegerlo.

Hermione le dijo que cuando estuviera con su madre, le confesara todo esto y que le pidiera perdón, la magia era algo único y ese hechizo funcionaba en base al amor, perdón y aceptación de lo ocurrido. Debía redimirse con su madre. Luego tendría que hacer lo mismo con Astoria y esperar que ellas perdonaran sus pecados, perdonaran los hechizos, trampas, atrocidades hechas en nombre del Lord. La incursión de los mortifagos en el colegio y que el fuera el que los llevo.

Draco dejo a Hermione en sus habitaciones. Y se fue a su Mansión.

Al día siguiente, Hermione se apareció vía red flu, Draco ya estaba charlando con Severus cuando ella se retiro a ver a Astoria y Narcisa.

Ambas recibieron con los brazos abiertos a la joven, Narcisa le agradeció lo que estaba haciendo y la felicito por el embarazo.

Hermione les relato su propia experiencia junto a Severus, como eliminaron las cicatrices, les dijo que debía ser un momento intimo, a Narcisa le recomendó que tuviera una charla, té de por medio, en la biblioteca un día tranquilo, y a Astoria la insto a ser cariñosa, así Draco se sentiría a gusto y podía quebrar sus defensas y contar su historia. Ambas situaciones debían ser consecutivas pero no demasiado cercanas.

Luego charlaron sobre lo que Hermione esperaba de este nuevo embarazo, de la vida con Severus y como la trataba el. Ambas se sorprendieron al saber que el mago la amaba desde hacia bastante tiempo, desde que se salvo de morir.

Eran muchos años amando a alguien que quizás nunca estaría a tu lado, pero así era Severus y así también era ella. Dos personas muy tercas para dejar ir sus propios sentimientos.

Tomaron el té con masitas suaves, Hermione se sintió aliviada al comprobar que no la afectaban. Se retiro luego de un par de horas, dejando a las dos Sras. pensar como ayudarían al hombre al que amaban.

Mientras esto ocurría, Draco y Severus charlaban y se ponían al día, Draco le contó la vez que Scorpius le hizo pis encima por no apurarse a cambiarlo, o cuando por no cambiarlo a tiempo le explotaba el pañal, cuando le daba la comida y la embarraba por todos lados menos en su boca, también le dijo que lo primordial era la paciencia. Que no gritara y que no pusiera cara fea.

Severus se reía, pero mentalmente tomaba nota... jejeje

Hermione llego al colegio y se reunió junto a su esposo, ambos comieron en el GC, Hermione era feliz, tenia una familia unida, sus hijos, sus sobrinos, suegros y hermanos políticos. Su propio esposo era un hombre muy diferente del que ella conoció cuando niña, se sonrojo, siempre había pensado que el era un hombre muy diferente de lo que mostraba a los demás. Lo miro y se sonrío. Apoyo su cabeza en su hombro y se relajo, así sin considerar que estaba frente a todo el alumnado.

Todos miraban esa situación, la profesora estaba relajándose sobre el hombro de su marido y este estaba tranquilo y seguía comiendo como si no pasara nada. Minerva le pregunto a Severus si Hermione estaba bien, el solo respondió que si que solo estaba cansada y algo mareada.

Al cabo de algo mas de una semana, Draco se presento en el colegio, buscando a Severus, a Hermione y a Scorpius.

Severus y Scorpius estaban mas a tiro, Hermione descansaba luego de una clase.

-Gracias padrino! tu y Hermione salvaron mi vida! - Draco estaba vestido en mangas de camisa, estas arremangadas dejaban ver su pálida y lisa piel, sin ninguna marca.

-Papá pero que te pasa, no tienes que gritar.

-Hijo mira- y mostró su pálido brazo

-Oh papá la marca. Como?.

-Hijo, Hermione y Severus son los responsables y no debes de decirlo a nadie. Tu madre te manda un beso enorme y tu abuela también - y diciéndolo agarro la cabeza de su primogénito y deposito dos besos en su frente, el ser mas sentimental con su familia no lo hacia menos hombre. Su hijo lo sabia, su padre estaba feliz, había vencido a sus viejos demonios, era libre.

-Papá te felicito y dale a mamá y a la abuela abrazos y besos, yo me tengo que ir a clases.

-Este sábado los espero, a ti y a Rose en la mansión, voy a pedirle permiso a la directora. Severus y Hermione los acompañaran.

-gracias papá

-no hay porque hijo, sos mi mas grande orgullo.

Scorpius se fue a sus clases, le tocaba herbología, no es que amara la materia, pero ponía mucha atención ya que el profesor Longbotton siempre les daba pequeños tips para cultivar o tener mejor resultado para las diferentes plantas mágicas y no mágicas. Y el le contaba esas cosas a su abuela, para que ella las pusiera en practica en el invernadero.

Severus despidió a Draco con un fuerte abrazo y le dijo que fuera a San Mungo. Y que contara lo que había pasado. Y dado que ellos eran los únicos que tenían la marca y que estaban exentos de culpa. No se necesitaba mucha mas publicidad al respecto.

Severus se dirigió a sus aposentos, donde su mujercita descansaba luego de su jornada laboral.

Los meses pasaron y Hermione estaba enorme, habían llegado hasta ese día, y Severus estaba muy nervioso, habían tratado de ir a San Mungo, pero no lo habían logrado y estaban en el castillo, en la enfermería, por suerte los médicos encargados y enfermeras y todo aparato posible, estaba ahí. Hermione gritaba que ya no daba mas, que si no le sacaban a los bebes en ese momento los iba a hechizar hasta el cansancio y se acordarían de ella, Severus se mantenía apartado agarrado de Harry y de Draco, estos no dejaban que el oscuro mago corriera en sentido contrario de su adorada brujita, que en estos momentos se había convertido en un camionero salvaje sediento de sangre. Porque entre el lenguaje, los idiomas, dialectos y la voz profunda, Severus no sabia en donde esconderse.

-Severus, todas las mujeres son así en el momento del parto y mas las brujas. Ginny prometió castrarme en cada parto y aun no lo ha hecho, solo son palabras que nacen del interior mas oscuro de ella. Una vez que sus bebes estén junto a ella todo va a estar bien. Fuerza sea valiente, no se deje asustar por Hermione.

-Es que no la comprendo, no se que me dice, habla en otro idioma, y esta recitando hechizos, realmente le tengo miedo.

-Cualquier cosa que diga no va a surtir efecto. Ella esta bloqueada mágicamente, es lo primero que hacen los medimagos, jejeje

-ok, enfrenta a la bestia, digo a Hermione, padrino – dijo Draco con una sonrisa

-si claro muy gracioso Draco.

-Astoria fue mas rápida que el medimago y lo hechizo, lo convirtió en un oso de felpa...

-jajaja vamos Severus ella te espera

-ok Hermione alla voy...

Severus entro en la enfermería donde los gritos graves y profundos se escuchaban, Hermione le gritaba en ingles, francés, latín, griego y español, lo llamo pendejo en 5 idiomas, le dijo de todo menos lindo, se acordó de su linea de sangre hasta la 5 linea, y cuando el médico le dijo que pujara ella se olvido de todos los insultos y su fuerza vital se concentro en traer a los bebes al mundo.

Y al cabo de algunos minutos salia el primogénito de Severus y Hermione, un varoncito, este lloraba como si no tuviera consuelo, fue revisado por el grupo que le correspondía y colocado en la cuna que lo contendría mientras lo chequeaban, mientras Hermione seguía para traer al mundo a su otro hijo o hija, ellos no habían querido saber el sexo de los niños.

Solo unos minutos después llegaba muy tranquila, la que seria la princesa de Severus, su pequeña.

Fue llevada por los médicos al igual que su hermano, ambos bebes fueron revisados y acondicionados, se les cicatrizo el ombligo y se les puso su primer muda de ropa. Fueron entregados a los brazos de Hermione que ya estaba muy cómoda en su cama grande junto a Severus. Ambos padres miraban esos pequeños milagros, la niña – Eileen - tenia ojos y pelo negro, naricita pequeña y redondita, y una piel de porcelana, el varoncito - Albus – también tenia el pelo y los ojos negros, su piel no era tan blanca como la de su hermana, y su nariz era linda pero un poco grande, aunque no se notaba mucho. Ambos bebes eran muy tranquilos, y estaban muy cómodos en los brazos de su madre.

Las semanas pasaban, los bebes crecían y eran la delicia de los alumnos. Las clases ya casi acababan.

Los Snape estaban preparándose para ir a su hogar, una Mansión que Severus tenia y que era de sus abuelos. Todos se mudarían ahí.

Habían adaptado las habitaciones, en el primer piso estaban las de Hugo, Rose, 2 de huéspedes y las dos futuras habitaciones de los mellizos. En el segundo piso estaba la habitación principal con un baño en suite, con un cuarto para los bebes, ya que estos eran aun muy pequeños. Cuando tuvieran 1 año los mudarían a sus habitaciones.

Mientras duro el verano los chicos estuvieron en la mansión de Severus, en la madriguera y de nuevo en la mansión, también estuvieron sus primos, y algunos amigos.

Severus no podía creerlo, esa casa tan vacía hoy estaba a reventar de risas y charlas. Harry, Severus, Draco y algunos Weasley conjuraron una pileta de natación a pedido de Hermione...

Y fue la mejor idea en años... al verla los chicos se pusieron contentos y salieron con trajes transformados para poder disfrutar de la pileta. Scorpius, Rose, Hugo, James, Albus, Lily, Victore, Teddy, Dominic, Louis, Fred II, y muchos weasley mas se lanzaron al agua, también lo hicieron los adultos, pero con mas moderación. Draco y Astoria se mantuvieron en la sombra, ellos eran muy blancos, Hermione se les acerco y le dio una crema protectora, les dijo que era especial para pieles muy sensibles al sol, para los bebes, pero que es lo mismo que para gente muy blanca, ambos se lo agradecieron y se encremaron, gracias a ello, se dieron cuenta que no se carbonizaban como otras veces. Los chicos jugaban junto a algunos adultos, Hermione se conjuro una sombrilla para que la cubriera y se fue a la parte mas bajita de la pileta (15 cm) y junto a sus bebes los hizo chapotear el agua y que se acostumbres, Severus y Narcisa charlaban bajo otra sombrilla y se sentía muy contento con ellos.

Arthur y Molly aparecieron con un montón de entremeses para hacer un gran picnic, chicos y grandes salieron del agua, frescos y cansados, se tiraron bajo la múltiple cantidad de sombrillas de colores y tomaron una muy buena merienda. Así pasaron los 2 meses de vacaciones ….

y regresaron todos al colegio. Hugo y Rose se quedaron en la madriguera hasta el 1 de septiembre, ya que sus padres debían estar en el castillo el 15 de agosto. Hermione, Severus y sus pequeños ya estaban instalados, junto a algunos elfos y Ginny que los ayudaba con los niños, pusieron sus horarios en orden . Harry estaba contento, otro año y sus hijos estaban creciendo muy bien.

Hermione estaba feliz, Hugo y Lily estaban en 3 y Rose en 6, junto a Albus y Scor, James ya se había graduado, estudiaría para auror. Viviria en la madriguera.

Otro año pasaba y los chicos crecían...


	17. Chapter 17

Cap 17 Epilogo

11 años después...

Los años habían pasado, Rose había terminado sus estudios y era una medimaga junto a Scor, tenían 5 años de casados y eran padres de una nena de 3 años y un pequeño de 1 año y medio, eran muy felices, vivían en un departamento en Londres, un piso, el cual estaba acondicionado con magia. Sus hijos concurrían a una guardería mágica, una de las tantas que habían aparecido con los años. Esta estaba dentro de san mungo y era para ayudar a los médicos que no tenían quien cuide de sus hijos.

Hermione había continuado su enseñanza en el colegio junto a Severus y Harry. Se le había unido Draco hacia unos pocos años como profesor de pociones para los mas chicos cuando el anterior maestro tuvo que retirarse por problemas familiares.

Narcisa y Astoria, al verse solas y sin mucho que hacer, habían decidido usar la antigua mansión Lestrange como un colegio primario para pequeños magos, especialmente hijos de Muggles, ingresaban con 5 años, pero el contacto con los padres se hacia desde su nacimiento y los ayudaban a comprender el mundo al que sus hijos pertenecían. Era una gran mansión, tenia aulas y también muchos pequeños departamentos donde podían vivir los padres y cuidar a sus hijos. También había clases para esos padres que las quisieran, si los padres no podían quedarse dejaban a sus hijos y luego los pasaban a buscar, todo por red flu, la cual estaba conectada desde las casa a el establecimiento. Esta iniciativa por parte de Narcisa y Astoria se dio a la par que Hermione había lanzado un nuevo proyecto de ley de ayuda para esas familias nuevas y mágicas. Ella promulgo y convenció de que se vetara una ley para que los niños a partir de los 7 años tuvieran varitas de entrenamiento y comenzaran con hechizos simple al igual que controlar la magia. Eran muchos los niños nacidos de muggles que llegaban cada año al colegio y no tenían mucha idea del mundo al que pertenecerían. Incluso sus padres estaban dando ideas al respecto. Astoria vivía entre la mansión y el colegio. Algunos de los jóvenes que concurian eran los hijos de Hermione y Severus.

Hoy era el día de selecion, los hijos de Hermione y Severus serian selecionados en sus respectivas casa, ambos eran chicos muy correctos y muy inteligentes. Dado que al haber realizado varios años en una escuela mágica, el nivel de Hogwarts había subido, se exigían otros niveles educativos y había otras materias, había que cursarlas si o si, pero era para nivelar conocimientos en áreas de la vida común. Manejo del dinero, conocimiento de leyes, normas y conductas, Protocolo y demás situaciones de índole ministerial.

Luego de decir casi todos los nombres de la lista llegaron a Snape, Eileen y Albus fueron sorteados y ambos terminaron en Ravenclaw, Severus respiro tranquilo, por lo menos no estaban en Griffindor...

Aunque aun quedaba por que sortearan a Ezequiel, solo en dos años. Esa si que había sido una sorpresa... ya que Hermione no tomaba ninguna poción y el haber quedado embarazada era algo genial. Gracias a dios solo era un bebe esta vez, pero este niño, Severus sabia que seria una serpiente, era astuto, inteligente y corajudo, pero antes de meterse en una aventura tomaba muchas precauciones. Siempre estaba metiéndose en el laboratorio y tenia que sacarlo de los pelos. En unos años sabia que seria un desafío enseñarle a ese niño. Ya era complicado tener a sus dos hijos en el colegio, y eso que aun no les impartía clases... pero ese era otro cantar. Y Hermione y él lo sabían muy bien.

Pero aun faltaba tiempo, los chicos recién comenzaban el año y estarían muy bien.

Y así dejamos a esta pareja la cual creció para felicidad de todos.

Fin...

Y ahí dejamos a esta pareja, este fic hacia tiempo que tenia que terminarlo. Se que no es gran cosa el final, pero prefiero terminarlo así, dejando que imaginen las vidas de cada uno de los nuevos personajes, pensando que cosas les suceden... espero que disfrutaron de este fic, fue el primero con capítulos que publique. Un abrazo grande a mis Hermanas de Escuadrón... chicas las quiero mucho. No desesperen.. ahora podre dedicar mas tiempo a Los placeres... jejejeje


End file.
